Cometas por el cielo
by Lola S. Austen
Summary: Dicen que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero. Parece que la vida no los quiere juntos aunque sus corazones digan otra cosa. Después de años se han vuelto a ver pero todo es distinto éxitos, fracasos, mentiras, una boda y una muerte. Ya no hay resultados alentadores, la suerte esta echada y parece que el destino esta vez no esta de su lado tan solo un milagro los podrá salva.
1. Agonía

_Disclaimer: Ya sabemos, Hey Arnold no me pertenece, son de Craig Barlett, esto es solo un mar de ideas que tenía que plasmar._

_Dedicado a Ti CG que has sido mi profunda inspiración por tantos a_ños.

* * *

**COMETAS POR EL CIELO**

_"Quédate esta fría madrugada, quédate hasta que la luz del alba muestre mi corazón, quédate conmigo en esta noche abisal porque sólo tú me puedes enseñar a volar cometas por el cielo..."_

**_Capitulo 1. Agonía._**

_"Si pudiera ser tu héroe,si pudiera ser tu Dios que salvarte a ti mil veces puede ser mi salvación"_

Frío.

Hacia frío afuera, el cielo lucia abarrotado de nubes, estaba casi oscuro aun a pesar de que la tarde no era tan avanzada, anunciaba con furia que seguramente iba a llover, ni siquiera el clima se detenía a combinar el ambiente pesado que ya rodeaba el edificio, las inclemencias del tiempo hacían una excelente conjugación al mar de desesperación que lo absorbía, y es que por más que buscara no había nada alentador. Ya no recordaba con exactitud cuando había sido la última vez que había probado un bocado y su cuerpo ya le estaba cobrando factura, su vista se empezaba nublar, temblaba y comenzaba a sentirse débil, pero es que ir por alimento significaba dejar aquella habitación y no podía separarse de ella, quería estar al pendiente en todo momento, tal vez podría ocurrir algo cuando él estuviera lejos de ella.

_"Aguanta Arnold, saca fuerzas de tu interior"_ una voz interior lo invito a permanecer allí, como si en verdad no fuera necesario que tomara un respiro, como si en verdad pudiera ser un héroe…

-Como quisiera ser tu héroe…-susurro en voz baja, en señal de que si forzaba un poco mas su voz se quebrantaría, no es que ya no sabía hasta cuánto tiempo más llegaría a ser fuerte pero no, no podía rendirse había personas que dependían de él y después de todo el había sido el único culpable. Se odiaba a el mismo como había sido posible que se convirtiera en un ser tan egoísta por su propia culpa su amada estaba en aquel lugar. Su mirada cabizbaja brillo por unos momentos mientras contemplaba la hermosura de _su mujer, _aun en las condiciones en las que estaba seguía conservando la hermosura que los años le habían regalado, sus facciones delicadas, tan bien definidas, su cabello dorado, esos labios carmesí que tanto ansiaba volver a besar, pero sobre todo el quería ver de nuevo el intenso azul de sus ojos.

La agonía que inundaba el lugar era el único testigo que presenciaba en directo el sufrimiento que aquel hombre de cabellos rubios sentía, y lo cierto era que no sabía cuánto más iba a poder seguir, quería cerrar los ojos y jamás despertar, dejar de respirar para que fuera ella quien volviera a la realidad. El, que había sido alguna vez un ejemplo a seguir ahora no era más que un simple mortal, débil, sin esperanza…a no ser de la débil sonrisa que de vez en cuando aparecía en el rostro de la mujer que yacía sobre la cama, eso era lo único que lo impulsaba. Sí, porque a él le habían dicho que ya no tendría salvación pero después de una larga noche, una desesperada suplica al cielo y una mirada llena de esperanza al menos ella podía seguir respirando el mismo aire, aun seguían bajo el mismo cielo, y de momento eso era lo único que necesitaba, aunque sabía que faltaba más para él quisiera verla a los ojos, esos ojos azules tan profundos que lo hipnotizaban, pero estaba decidido a dejárselo al tiempo, el ya se había encargado de traer a los mejores especialistas del país y ya nada más se podía hacer, tan solo esperar.

Esperar.

Y esa espera se hacía eterna, le carcomía el corazón, y las fuerzas de su interior poco a poco se agotaban pero aquellos días cuando ella solía sonreír volvía a recordar que la guerra no estaba perdida, no, no lo estaba , ella era valiente, ella era todo una guerrera.

-Helga…me arrepiento de tantas cosas, me siento tan…miserable-agacho su mirada y no encontró respuesta, tan solo el silencio que se hacía presente en la habitación. Tomo la mano de la chica que estaba tendida en la cama y la acerco a él y la beso con suavidad-Se que me escuchas, amor, puedo sentirlo- una sonrisa se dibujo en el nostálgico rostro del rubio hombre.

Dejo lentamente la mano de su amado y esta vez su mano derecha fue directa al rostro dormido de la mujer para acariciar sus mejillas, su largo cabello, pudo notarla sonreír, o al menos eso lo quiso imaginar. El destino a veces podía llegar a ser muy cruel, pero él sabía que estaba pagando los platos rotos de su pasado, pasado que deseaba cambiar pero no existía máquina del tiempo, sino el sabría que ni ella ni él se encontrarían en esa fría habitación del hospital de Hillwood. Alzo su vista hacia las ventanas que apuntaban hacia el centro de la ciudad y vio que la lluvia ya se había apoderado de ella, era noviembre y el invierno estaba a punto de llegar, aquel había sido el otoño más duro de todos, había sido un verdadero otoño en su vida. Observo su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche, podía pasar tan rápido el tiempo mientras el quedaba admirando su rostro, queriendo ser él lo primero que ella vería cuando sus ojos volviesen abrirse.

-Helga quiero que sepas que aquí voy a estar para cuando decidas despertar, espero que no tardes mucho, hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hacer-sonrió con dulzura.

Podrían llamarle loco, pero el sabia que ella algún día le respondería, el no podía permitirse el no hablar con ella, no volvería a cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

-Dicen que a pesar de todo el pequeño Phil va por buen camino, que ha sido todo un milagro pero eso se lo debo al cielo, y claro está, a ti también amor, el es igual de fuerte que tu- Arnold se acerco a su mujer y dio un suave beso en la frente –Pero no te preocupes, te dejare descansar pero aquí seguiré- sonrió en forma sincera y esta vez ocupo un lugar en frente de la cama, en un sillón que descansaba frente a ella. Era viernes y agradecía que todo el dinero que había hecho durante anos le daban el privilegio de no tener que trabajar durante ese tiempo, aun así seguía siendo dueño de un centro psicológico y de vez en cuando tenía que darse sus vueltas, pero no en fin de semana. Y sin saber en qué momento el chico cerró los ojos y voló a otro lugar.

_Había sido toda una aventura, circo y mil peripecias para poder llegar hasta allá, pero después de mucho esfuerzo él y sus amigos lo habían logrado. No podía pedir más, después de todas las aventuras que había vivido con ellos durante su infancia, y ahora en su recién entrada adolescencia eran testigos de uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida y claro que quien encabezaba la lista era su mejor amigo Gerald, pero tampoco podía omitir el nombre de cierta rubia que había sido todo un extraño espécimen en su infancia pero los anos le habían sentado bien y él, no podía negarlo, la encontraba encantadora. _

_-Hey cabeza de balón!-una suave voz femenina pero que protestaba lo hizo volver y reaccionar, no había tiempo de quedarse sentados-Siento despertarte de tu letargo pero, tenemos que seguir adelante, si dejamos pasar más tiempo tendremos que planear alguna otra estrategia para salvar a tus padres y no tenemos tiempo para idear un plan B-sonrió la chica mientras hablaba con firmeza, y es que sin duda alguna sin ella no se habría logrado gran cosa. Bob había "financiado" el viaje y entre ella y Gerald habían armado un excelente equipo que había rastreado a sus padres en esa aldea perdida en medio de la selva. _

_-Gracias Helga…vamos a dormir…-el chico la invito a pasar a una de las casas de campana que habían tendido sobre una de las montanas para mantenerse escondidos._

-Viejo-una voz masculina inundo la habitación en penumbras moviendo a su amigo con algo de inquietud por los hombros- ¿Arnold estás ahí?- empezaba a preocuparse.

Había dejado la puerta entreabierta, antes de eso Arnold había olvidado poner candado a la chapa y Gerald agradecía que hubiera caído exhausto, a veces pasaban días sin que pudiera ver a su mejor amigo, el chico había conseguido un "permiso especial" para poder quedarse en la habitación de Helga durante todo el día, y solo salía de ella cuando en verdad fuera necesario y todo eso gracias a Phoebe, la mejor amiga de Helga y quien se adentraba en la habitación en silencio. Ella era uno de los médicos de cabecera de Helga.

-Déjalo Gerald, debió caer agotado, hace días que no le veo probar ni un solo bocado de comida y seguramente tampoco ha dormido bien-la dulce voz de Phoebe trato de tranquilizar también a Gerald mientras ella se dirigía a su paciente para dar el último chequeo general del día.

El moreno se recargo sobre la pared cruzándose de brazos sin apartar la mirada de su cansado amigo, en verdad le preocupaba pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por él, desde que lo conocía había sido bastante terco, y aun a pesar de sus casi 26 años seguía bien conservando como uno de sus rasgos más característicos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiro, después observo a Phoebe que seguía revisando a Helga y sonrió con dulzura.

-Sabes Phoebs, comprendo a Arnold, yo tampoco podría vivir en paz, sin separarme de ti si a ti te pasara algo, es que simplemente es intolerante el querer imaginar mi mundo, mi vida sin que tu estas en ella-dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo y hablando desde su corazón. La chica de descendencia oriental volteo y le dedico una mirada llena de amor, aun sin apartarse de sus laborales.

-Y yo haría lo mismo por ti-afirma Phoebe que casi terminaba el chequeo médico, en realidad no había nada nuevo en su amiga y paciente pero eran ordenes de Arnold y es que el chico estaba decidido a que cualquier día vería un cambio positivo en ella, después del primer mes y que Helga comenzó a sonreír con debilidad la esperanza de Arnold se había iluminado.

Gerald estaba por dejar su lugar y acercarse con lentitud a su ahora esposa pero el ruido que Arnold hizo lo distrajo, y el rubio termino por despertar, aun adormilado se tallo los ojos y observo con curiosidad y cierto recelo a sus dos amigos que ocupaban sitio en la habitación, una de las cosas que más le molestaban era que invadieran _"su privacidad con Helga"_. Arnold los observo de mala gana sin decir ni una palabra

-Oh no Shortman, a mi no me mires así, yo tengo todo el derecho de entrar a este cuarto cuando lo vea necesario, recuerda que soy médico de cabecera de Helga- dijo Phoebe mientras dejaba su equipo médico de lado y anotaba las señales vitales de Helga. Sin duda alguna, tal vez la única que había tenido bien en claro su destino era Phoebe, quien había logrado graduarse un poco antes por llevar clases avanzadas y que a sus recientes 26 ya fuera una medico cirujana excelente, claro que esto se debía a su dedicación desde pequeña.

Arnold torció el gesto y luego volvió la mirada a su mejor amigo preguntándose qué hacia ahí, no era necesario que el chico hablara para saber su cuestionamiento.

-Lo siento viejo, pero me preocupan ambos-señalo primero a la cama donde se hallaba la menor de los Pataki y después a donde se encontraba Arnold-Tu también me tienes con mucho pendiente, pasas todo el día aquí, y lo comprendo, pero deberías de descansar un poco y también comer algo…- menciono Gerald realmente preocupado, Phoebe le dedico una mirada a Arnold.

-Se los agradezco pero no tienen que preocuparse por mí, estoy bien-dijo en tono seco.

Pero era más que evidente que no se encontraba bien, su aspecto era desaliñado, su barba crecida aunque sin llegar al total descuido, claro que le daban una apariencia varonil y que a Helga volvía loca, pero su palidez y sus marcadas ojeras podían denotar lo mal que comenzaba a estar Arnold. Phoebe seguía con la mirada clavada en Arnold y este la sostuvo un poco incomodo.

-Vamos a la cafetería a que pruebes bocado, solo unos minutos-trato Gerald de convencerlo. El otro hombre solo negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes que ir con Gerald, Arnold. Y estas son ordenes mías como medico de Helga, necesito a estar a solas con mis pacientes, llamare a la enfermera de turno, tenemos que asearla, y no es bueno que tu estés aquí en este momento, así que les tengo que pedir a los dos que se retiren- Phoebe sonaba como toda una profesional y aunque en ese momento sentía la mirada de furia del rubio no le daba mucha importancia porque sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

-No, no puedes…-trato de reprochar aunque sabía que sería inútil.

-Sí, sí puedo y bien lo sabes, así que con su permiso los escolto a la salida mientras voy por la enfermera-afirmo la doctora tranquila.

-Vamos Arnold, hazlos por ellos…-dijo casi en tono suplicante el moreno.

-Solo por esta única ocasión…-

Y a regañadientes Gerald y Arnold abandonaron la habitación y Phoebe se encargo de asegurarla por fuera mientras ella iba a buscar a la enfermera, esa llave tan solo la tenia ella y de esta manera podría impedir que Arnold volviera a entrar sin su autorización, al menos no por unas horas, quizás menos ya que sabía que el chico apenas, y con mucha suerte, una hora lejos de su amada. Y cierto era que era necesario un aseo, pero no era tan urgente, lo hacía más por el hecho de que Arnold necesitaba un respiro pero sobretodo alimento. Y por sentidos contrarios se marchaban, Gerald llevaba casi arrastrando a Arnold hablando de trivialidades pero no lograba capturar por completo su atención, aun así decidió que trataría de distraerlo aunque fuera por unos minutos. Llegaron a la cafetería.

-Vamos viejo, tenemos descuento especiales y podemos ordenar cualquier cosa, gracias a una excelente medico-sonrió recordando el hermoso rostro de Phoebe. Arnold dibujo una débil sonrisa por ver a su amigo tan enamorado.

-Al menos me da gusto que entre tanta tragedia tú puedas ser feliz, digo, tu historia con Phoebe tampoco fue muy sencilla-dijo el rubio mientras se adelantaba a su amigo y pidió tan solo una ensalada y un emparedado, y no, no tenía hambre pero si no comía nada Gerald iba a despotricar en contra de él y de lo que menos tenía ganas en ese momento era de un regaño.

-Lo sé, pero también se que tu las has tenido más complicado y trato de comprenderte-el moreno vio con pena lo que su amigo había pedido pero no dijo nada, el si tenía hambre y tomo varios pedazos de pizza. Caminaron a una mesa libre.

-Sí, pero también comprendo que muchas cosas han sido por errores míos y es por eso que tengo que luchar por ella, porque la amo, ya han pasado casi cinco meses…-dijo con dolor mientras trataba de probar su ensalada.

-La vida es difícil de comprender, pero mira has salido delante de muchas y sé que tal vez esta ha sido la experiencia más dura pero eres fuerte-sonrió el moreno después de dar bocado a su pizza.

El resto de la charla fue reconfortante para Arnold, al menos logro distraerse y recordó que tenía el apoyo incondicional del ahora matrimonio Johanssen, le provocaba algo de gracia que su mejor amigo había quedado con la mejor amiga de Helga, el circulo había quedado pequeño. Arnold observo el reloj y se dio cuenta que era hora de volver con Helga, si Phoebe no lo dejaba entrar aun podría esperar en el pasillo. Dejaron las charolas en su lugar y caminaron bromeando, recordando el pasado y sus viejas aventuras. El camino para Arnold fue algo largo (aunque claro que era corto) pero todo por el ansia de ver de nuevo el rostro pálido y dormido de Helga, pero sobretodo esperanzado en que volviera a sonreír antes de que la noche acabare y a Arnold lo invadiera el sueño. Cuando se acercaron a la habitación, Gerald iba unos pasos adelante y pudo notar el ajetreo que se escuchaba dentro, Arnold regresaba sonriendo, charlando amenamente como hace mucho no lo hacía pero la atención del moreno se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su esposa con Helga, y justo en ese momento una punzada de dolor inundo su pecho, como si se tratara de una estaca directa al corazón, su espina dorsal y el resto de su cuerpo se estremeció, sudando frio sin aun saber que ocurría, pero lo presentía.

-Vamos Pataki, eres fuerte, no, no, aun no nos puedes dejar- la voz de desespero anuncio lo peor para Arnold cuando llego a la habitación llevándose de paso a Gerald, el equipo de enfermeros estaban a un lado de Phoebe mientras ella trataba de revivirla, el sistema anunciaba que sus signos vitales comenzaban a decaer, las lagrimas se apoderaban del rostro de Phoebe pero ella seguía haciendo su mayor esfuerzo.

-Que paso aquí!-pregunto Arnold alterado entrando a la habitación alejando con brusquedad pero sin intención de herir a un par de enfermeras que le obstruían el paso para llegar donde Helga.

-Solo paso de repente Arnold, empezó a dejar de dar señales de vida-la chica que sudaba y no perdía atención a su amiga trato de explicarle a Arnold, eran cosas que pasaban y ella temía lo peor.

-Pero como!-dijo Arnold mientras su rostro se llenaba de lagrimas, no le importo y se posiciono a un lado de la doctora tomando una de las manos de Helga.

-No lo sé, Arnold, no lo sé-grito con desespero Phoebe, ella ignoro al rubio pero no le dijo mas, no debía estar ahí pero sabía que discutir con él sería inútil y un segundo en ese momento era crucial, la vida de Helga estaba en un hilo, ella seguía ordenando a su equipo con notable desesperación y ansiedad, Gerald decidió alejarse y esperar en el pasillo notablemente preocupado por ambos.

Arnold se acerco mas a Helga, ella seguía convulsionándose y su rostro no lucia nada tranquilo, el tomo la mano de la mujer con fuerza y la llevo hasta su corazón, su rostro estaba tenido en lágrimas.

-Vamos amor, eres fuerte, puedes salir de esta-los signos vitales de Helga se debilitaban cada vez mas – Mira soy tu cabeza de balón, escucha a mi corazón, no puedes dejarnos…-y justo en ese momento Helga abrió los ojos, débil y perpleja.

-Arnold…yo…-susurro muy débil.

-Doctora Johannsen-grito una enfermera mientras Phoebe estaba preparando suero para inyectarlo a Helga –Su paciente despertó- Phoebe se acerco dudosa.

-Te amo…-apenas alcanzo a pronunciar y el chico sonrió, sonrió como no lo había hecho en toda su vida.

-Yo te amo mas mi vida…-y Helga le dedico una sonrisa y justamente en ese momento…su corazón se detuvo, el sistema ya no detecto señas vitales.

-NO, Helga, NO!- y Arnold quebrantado se dejo caer al suelo, hundido, rendido, sin esperanza, su vida había acabado en ese momento.

-Espera, Arnold, espera- Phoebe se acerca y comenzó con el resucitador, no dejaría ir a su amiga tan fácilmente, algo tenía que hacer –Aun falta la última palabra- dijo con firmeza, tenía que salvarlos.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_N/A: Hola!_

_Bueno, tengo tantas cosas que decir pero la verdad no sé por dónde empezar estoy emocionada porque hace mucho que no escribía ningún fic (después de que perdí la contraseña de mi primer cuenta aquí me desanime un poco), después de toda una semana leyendo fics de esta serie y con esta idea rondándome por la cabeza en un solo día pude escribir esto y además que este es mi primer fic de Hey Arnold, que claro se centrara en mi pareja favorita Arnold y Helga. Pero antes debo decir que no se las pondré nada fáciles, van a sufrir bastante ( lo siento amo el drama) pero también adoro los finales felices…y hablando de finales debo decir que comencé con el final, después de este capítulo, los siguientes se remontaran al pasado, es decir como comenzó todo entre estos dos y cómo fue que termino así (si pinta para que sea una historia larga), tal vez no les guste de esta manera o me odien por el capitulo tan triste pero se llevaran sus sorpresas, aun no es el final y espero que me puedan acompañar a lo largo de la historia, así que espero con emoción sus comentarios. Y pues bien tratare de actualizar al menos cada dos semanas. Nos vemos!._

_ El capitulo se podría disfrutar mejor con la canción de Héroe, de Enrique Iglesias, al menos para mi así fue, a partir de aquí, también dejare soundtrack para cada capítulo, tal vez les haga mas amena la lectura._


	2. Cuestión de Suerte I

_Disclaimer: Ya sabemos, Hey Arnold no me pertenece, son de Craig Barlett, esto es solo un mar de ideas que tenía que plasmar._

_Dedicado a Ti CG que has sido mi profunda inspiración por tantos a_ños.

* * *

**COMETAS POR EL CIELO**

_"Quédate esta fría madrugada, quédate hasta que la luz del alba muestre mi corazón, quédate conmigo en esta noche abisal porque sólo tú me puedes enseñar a volar cometas por el cielo..."_

**Capitulo 2. Cuestión de Suerte I.**

"_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor__  
__Quiero que mi corazón te olvide__  
__Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte__  
__Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad __Quiero que el amor por fin conteste __¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?"_

_Mala suerte ~ Jesse y Joy_

-Lo siento yo…-

Esa chica de mirada azul y gesto triste no hallaba palabra para argumentar, no sabía qué era lo que tenía que decir, desde que se había metido en aquella relación siempre estuvo consiente que no llegaría a nada, y no, era por parte del apuesto chico que tenía en frente, sino era porque su corazón aun pertenecía a alguien más. El la miraba con tristeza, el ya no quería separarse de ella, el había encontrado en ella todo lo que buscaba en una mujer, el no podía olvidar jamás su mirada color cielo, esos ojos que brillaban de par y esa sonrisa tan encantadora que había sido dedicada exclusivamente para el muchas veces.

-No tienes que decir nada más, Helga. Lo entiendo todo – y la chica se vio envuelta en una inmensa culpabilidad por ser la causante de la mirada baja del chico castaño que tenia frente a ella, sus ojos grises lucían vidriosos pero ella sabía que él no se quebraría delante de ella.

-Me siento tan…- y ella ya no pudo hablar. El chico que era más alto que ella se acerco y la atrajo hacia él, la abrazo con fuerza, sabiendo que quizás ese sería su último abrazo, la miro con tanta dulzura que era casi imposible no ver el amor en la mirada del chico, y después, poco a poco se fue acercando hacia ella, ella temblaba, tenia temor, pero no podía negarle un beso de despedida, el había hecho tanto por ella, que ella casi se veía reflejada en el, ese chico le recordaba tanto a ella misma, y ella había intentado corresponderle pero en el corazón no se manda y ella no lo había logrado, y ya no podía permanecer más tiempo así, era hora de sincerarse. Ella le dedico una mirada llena de dulzura, de compasión y de agradecimiento, de tantas cosas que él había hecho por ella, en el fondo ella sabía que no se comparaba con el amor y todas las locuras y sacrificios que ella había hecho para otro chico, pero tenían el mismo sentido. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos para unir sus labios con los del muchacho que se aferraba a ella, como si de ello dependiera su vida, un beso lleno de dulzura, de dolor, de recuerdos, el final de una breve historia de amor.

-Eres la mejor chica que he conocido, te mereces lo mejor. No te voy a reprochar nada, Helga. Solo espero que vean en ti lo grandiosa que eres – el chico se separo poco a poco de ella para después depositar un beso cargado de ternura en su frente.

Como ya se había hecho costumbre a lo largo de esos meses habían caminado desde la escuela a casa de Helga, y justamente ahí fue cuando la chica se había decidido a decirle la verdad a su novio, así es, ella había comenzado una relación, ella había decidido darse la oportunidad de volver a amar pero tal parece que la suerte no estaba de su lado, el chico se les había unido hace tiempo atrás venia desde California, pronto el chico quedo flechado de Helga, después de todo se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.

-Gracias por todo, Mike. Siempre te tendré presente – ella sonrió y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

-Supongo que hasta aquí llegue – el tono en la voz de Mike fue quebrado, aunque lo que él buscaba era hacer una broma, aun así no se quebraría en frente de ella, lo que menos quería era ver a Helga sufrir, y no quería ser el culpable. El camino se había hecho más largo que lo de costumbre, pero ya estaban allí, afuera de la casa de Helga, rápidamente se despidió, no quería permanecer más tiempo allí – Mucha suerte, Helga – fue así como Mike dio medio vuelta y dejo a la rubia sana y salva en su hogar, el tendría tiempo después para desahogarse.

Llego en silencio, a internarse a su habitación, el único sitio que podría ser su guarida, su escape a la realidad. Otro día escolar, y otro día que había acabado en lo mismo, no había mucho de nuevo en aquel día, tan solo el mismo dolor de siempre y esa sonrisa forzada que tenia de fingir. La puerta detrás de ella crujió cuando dejo ir el portazo, acto seguido decidió encerrarse bajo llave, aquel día no quería ninguna interrupción, estaba desgarrada por dentro, ya no podía más. Una y otra vez tener que ver la misma escena que le recordaba que él nunca seria para ella, a pesar de los miles de intentos que la chica pudiera hacer. Su mochila se estrello contra su pequeño buró haciéndolo mecer y que de su mochila salieran algunos cuadernos y lápices, no le importaba, estaba demás. No había nada de bueno en ese día, nada. Tal vez lo único considerable es que era viernes, y eso significa que no tendría que salir de casa, aunque esa no sería buena opción, Olga acaba de aterrizar de nuevo en Hillwood y no quería compartir mucho tiempo con ella, a pesar de que su relación había mejorado bastante durante los últimos años, en aquellos momentos se sentía incapaz de tolerar a su hermana, y qué decir de sus padres…pero tampoco quería salir y encontrarse con sus amigos porque sabía que ahí lo vería a él y eso significaba volver a sentir ese vuelco en el corazón, porque seguramente el no estaría solo. A veces se preguntaba en serio, de donde era posible sacar esa fortaleza que la había acompañado a lo largo de su vida, como era posible que una y otra vez hubiera podido tragarse su dolor, de nuevo. Se dejo caer sobre su cama, aferrándose a su almohada y cubriendo con ella su rostro que lucía, tan cansado, tan desilusionado, hace mucho que había bajado la bandera blanca, era hora de volver a rendirse, ella ya había comprendido que todos sus intentos eran inútiles.

_"No Helga, no llores, esta vez no lo hagas, se fuerte"_ dentro de su conciencia trataba de darse palabras alentadoras para que pudiese aguantar y no quebrantarse. Sabía que sería inútil. Se abrazo a sí misma, y por más que lo intentara las lagrimas que tanto amenazaban con salir desde que llego comenzaron a hacerlo, apoderándose de aquel dulce rostro juvenil que dejaba ver todo el sufrimiento, todo el dolor que llevaba dentro.

Derrota.

Nuevamente había sido derrotaba por sus sentimientos, no era la primera vez, aquello formaba a ser parte de una terrible rutina que por más que quisiera zafarse no lo lograba, y es que los sentimientos hacia aquel rubio eran demasiado fuertes, le dolía, le dolía en lo más profundo el saber que él no era para ella, que a pesar de tantos intentos termino por fracasar , había sido tanto tiempo perdido pero es que la esperanza era lo último que moría en ella, y porque eso era lo que le había ensenado aquel chico del cual aun estaba profundamente enamorada, luchar hasta el final, dar lo mejor de ti en la batalla, pero es que esa batalla ya estaba perdida desde que ella comenzara a dar guerra, y es que en realidad nunca había sido una fuerte contrincante en la zona de pelea, pareciera que sus adversarios, aunque novatos, siempre salían mejores librados que ella, y ella siempre se quedaba con la peor parte, pero ella aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de no ver alejada la sonrisa del chico que ha amado toda su vida.

La luz se filtraba con discreción sobre uno de los espacios abiertos que dejaban las persianas a través de la ventana, su habitación que casi lucia a penumbras podía ser al menos iluminaba por esa parte, alzo un poco la vista y miro el reloj, había perdido la noción del tiempo lamentándose a si misma, no, no era que disfrutara de aquella, pero no encontraba otra forma de desahogarse y que salieran todos sus sentimientos y es que ella ya no era la misma niña, su infancia ya había quedado atrás y con ella esa forma violenta de ser, con la ayuda de la Dra. Bliss había aprendido a canalizar sus energías, ahora ella encontraba en el teatro y en el club de literatura una salida a su cruel realidad, al menos por unos momentos era realmente feliz y podía ser ella misma, claro que esto no significo que se apartara de su carácter fuerte, ella seguía siendo una chica dura y no se dejaba, pero ya no era la misma chiquilla que explotaba con cualquier incomodidad. Con algo de desgano dejo su lugar en su cama y se dispuso a acomodar las cosas en su habitación, aquella tarde habían acordado ella y Phoebe que avanzarían en el proyecto de ciencias, un paso más para terminar su escuela y decidir a qué universidad partiría, claro estaba que ella ya había mandando solicitudes a diversas pero no quería alejarse de Hillwood, no cuando sabía que su amado permanecería allí porque no sería capaz de dejar solo a sus abuelos. Menos tiempo de lo que creyó su amiga ya se hallaba tocando a la puerta. La rubia se acerco a quitar seguro y permitirle el paso a su mejor amiga.

El tiempo le había sentado bien a Phoebe, aun seguía siendo de estatura baja, pero su cabello lucia largo, de un negro resplandeciente y con una sonrisa encantadora, a pesar de que no poseía una belleza excepcional se notaban los cambios que el tiempo había jugado a su favor. La joven entro y le dedico una dulce sonrisa a Helga pero cuando su mirada se detuvo a contemplar bien el rostro de ella se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, su mirada se dibujo un semblante de preocupación, no tenia que preguntar que le pasaba, estaba de antemano mencionar el nombre del 'culpable', después de todo quien mas podía ser el causante de la más importante de las alegrías o de las más terribles de las desdichas en la vida de Helga, ella sabía con certeza quién era.

-¿Que sucedió?-pregunto sin más Phoebe mientras Helga le daba la espalda y caminaba para tomar lugar en la silla que acompañaba a su escritorio donde tenía ya sobre él los apuntes que necesitarían para la ocasión.

-No es nada Phoebe, además estamos aquí para terminar ese fastidioso proyecto cuanto antes-ella trato de suavizar su voz, evitando que la delatara.

-Tenemos todo el fin de semana-protesto dulcemente su amiga al tiempo que dejaba su mochila sobre la cama que lucía desarreglada por acontecimientos previos -Además me preocupas, quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa-volvió a insistir aunque más o menos podía imaginarse que era.

Helga suspiro resignada y se tallo los ojos que aun dejaban rastro de humedad, volteo su mirada a Phoebe, respiro hondo tratando de ordenar sus ideas, su mirada se alejo de la de Phoebe dando varias vueltas a la habitación, hasta que después de varios minutos se sintió lista para romper el silencio y hablar.

-Arnold…-balbuceo la rubia y Phoebe no supo si sonreír porque había acertado o lamentarse porque había sido el mismo asunto de siempre, se sorprenda de que tantos años pasaran y el amor de Helga hacia el siguiera intacto.

-¿Te hice algo?-pregunto.

-Sí, bueno no directamente, ya lo sabes…-Helga trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas para que su amiga la entendiera-Volví a verlo con Cecile, saliendo del cine ayer por la noche y hoy escuche que ella decía a Arnold que alargaría su estancia aquí, en Hillwood-termino por decir la rubia

Y volvíamos a hablar de la misma Cecile con la que el chico había hecho amistad a través de correspondía, pero esta vez la verdadera francesa había arribado a un intercambio y más pronto de lo que pensó Arnold y la castaña habían comenzado una relación. Su corazón se helaba cada vez que pensaba eso, no podía concebir dentro de su mente como había sido posible, tal vez las cosas solo pasaron y ya y ahora ella tenía que morderse el corazón.

-Yo también lo había escuchado - confeso Phoebe - Pero no pensé que fuera importante decirte, la última vez que hablamos _sobre esto_ dijiste que ya no tenía importancia - la chica fingió que había creído en las palabras de su amiga.

-Phoebe sigues siendo la misma ingenua de siempre- La asiática solo le dedico una sonrisa y Helga trato de devolverla, pero esta fue muy débil – Mentiría de nuevo si te digo que no me importa, porque si me importa y…-esos ojos azules comenzaban a vidriar – Maldita francesa – dejo ir en un grito que ahogo sobre el escritorio.

-Entonces tiene que ver con Cecile…y el-suspiro con un aire de resignación.

Ella se quedo en silencio observando a su amiga después de que ella dejo ir un largo suspiro, comprendió, que por el momento lo mejor que podía hacer era limitarse a escucharla, ella llevaba mucho dolor por dentro y tenía que desahogarse. Fue así como volvió a tomar lugar en su cama, aferrándose a su almohada, como si le fuera a dar la fuerza que necesitara.

-Pero y Mike…- pregunto Phoebe, preocupada por el 'novio' de Helga.

-Hoy…terminamos…- fue lo único que atino a decir para después perderse nuevamente en su mundo, ahogando su rostro en su almohada y dejando salir las lagrimas que había tratado de esconder desde que su amiga llego, no quería ser grosera, pero necesitaba esta sola, había sido una mala elección adelantar con los proyectos finales aquella tarde, pero después de todo ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, estaban a punto de graduarse y empezar nuevas etapas.

Phoebe asintió y comprendió que lo mejor era dejarla sola por un momento, Helga primero tenía que sacar todas esas lagrimas, ya después ella misma buscaría a su amiga para contarle todo. Se marcho en silencio de la habitación, decidió que podía consultar a Olga acerca de ciertas dudas en cuanto a la cocina, seguramente la hermana mayor se hallaría cocinando algo para la cena, excusa perfecta para dejar a solas a su mejor amiga. Helga ni cuenta se dio en qué momento salió su amiga, ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de la insistencia con la que vibraba su celular.

* * *

También el silencio inundaba aquella habitación, las nubes pasaban presurosas por el cielo y el era un afortunado por presenciar todos los días un espectáculo de aquella manera, algo que muchas veces lo podía alentar y calmarlo, hacerle pensar con claridad las cosas, se recostaba en su cama observando al cielo con la mirada perdida tratando de hallar una respuesta, algo que fuera fácil pero no, esta vez el cielo no le daría la respuesta que él quería escuchar, esta vez el mismo tenía en sus manos la ocasión de hacer lo que hace tanto debió hacer, pero era cobarde no se atrevía, no podía salir de su zona de confort, y es que no podía creerlo, no podía creer el tiempo que había pasado engañado a sí mismo.

-Vamos Arnold, es casi una broma lo que piensas – se dijo a sí mismo, la soledad era su única compañera aquella tarde, misma que lo invitaba a meditar y darse cuenta de que era hora de aclarar sus sentimientos, pero si no lo había hecho antes porque s iba a atrever en ese momento.

El rubio dejo su lugar en la cama y camino por su cambiada habitación, había muchas cosas que habían sido retiradas y su recamara había sufrido una remodelación, y eso no había sido lo único, el también había cambiado mucho, ya no era el mismo chico escuálido con cabeza de balón, el ejercicio y duro entrenamiento habían dado resultados, ahora el formaba parte del equipo de baseball oficial de la escuela, su cabeza, aunque aún seguía conservando aquella peculiar forma se había hecho más discreto y su rostro también lucia diferente pero sus ojos verdes seguían conservando ese mismo brillo que desde su infancia. Daba vueltas por su habitación hasta que el insistente movimiento de su celular vibrando lo hizo caer desde una repisa que estaba justo arriba de su cama, sabia de quien se trataba, pero en aquel momento el se encontraba tratando de resolver una encrucijada que podría cambiar por siempre el rumbo de su vida, tal vez eso era todo lo que había deseado en su vida, después de todo muchas veces uno mismo se puede engañar creyendo saber qué es lo que queremos porque no nos atrevemos a ir más a fondo, a indagar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos y hacer lo que nos hace feliz. Aunque él era feliz

Feliz. Sí, claro.

Tenía a sus padres, a sus amigos, a una hermosa novia…pero sabía que algo mas faltaba y no se atrevía a dar un paso en firme, creía que era una locura. Pero el siempre hacia lo correcto y justo en ese momento su celular lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos, fue directo hacia él y colgar las llamadas sin siquiera contestarlas.

-Lo siento, Cecile, pero tengo asuntos que resolver – dijo como si la chica pudiera escucharlo, claro que no era así, pero en aquel momento no podía permitirse que la valentía que recién se había apoderado de él se esfumara. Con su celular en mano, comenzó a teclear un par de mensajes esperando pronta respuesta, tenía que saber antes si ella estaba ocupada o no, no quería interrumpirla o encontrarse con una escena que podría resultar incomoda para él, y el sabia que eso mismo era otra fuerte confirmación de los sentimientos a los cuales tanto se aferraba a negar.

Nada. Por más que insistió por un buen rato no hubo señal de la chica, pero ya no podía perder tiempo, era ahora o nunca, el valor lo había visitado y no sabía por cuanto se hospedaría con él, sabía que antes de hablar con ella debía arreglar otros asuntos, pero era más su necesidad d por fin dejar salir lo que nunca se había atrevido a hacer. Porque sabía que si seguía de aquella manera era como estarse engañando a sí mismo, y ya no podía, ya no quería hacerlo si cada noche, esa mujer lo visitaba en sueños, esa mujer que le robaba el aliento, que se instalaba en sus más dulces sueños, el sabia ahora sabia el porqué y comprendió que era necesario hacer algo al respecto. Después de mandar un par de mensajes avisando que iría a buscarla, salió a toda velocidad de su habitación, se despidió de sus padres, de sus abuelos alegando que iría a ver a Gerald y que tal vez regresara tarde, no sabía ni siquiera las palabras que iba a usar porque justo en ese momento había sido víctima de la fuerza que le había dado su impulso, pero más que eso era su corazón, un corazón que actuaba de forma extraña y diferente, un corazón que como hace tanto tiempo no se arriesgaba. El camino le pareció bastante largo, tal vez por la impaciencia, o porque dentro de su mente iba tratando de trazar todo, no salía nada, sabía que justo en el momento que la tendría en frente tal vez se rendiría y fuera más fácil decir todo, o quizás las cosas solo se acomodarían, muchas interrogantes se apoderaban de él, y sin darse cuenta pronto estaba en la casa de esa chica.

Dio muchas vueltas, tratando de decir por donde entrar, quizás por la puerta principal, pero lo que no quería era llamar la atención y tener la mayor privacidad posible con ella, volvió a marcar a su celular, quizás ella podría salir con la excusa de alguna duda en el proyecto de literatura, ella era la mejor en esa clase, e ir al parque y ahí confesarse y sincerarse con el mismo y con la verdadera dueña de sus sentimientos, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta.

-Seguramente se quedo dormida…- susurro para el mismo, cuando recordó que la escalera de incendios pasaba justamente por su ventana, alguna vez habían entrado por allí, después de su regreso de la selva, cuando encontró a sus padres su amistad se había hecho más profunda, pero aunque seguían siendo amigos, por uno u otro motivo se habían distanciado, pero en la realidad sabia que el mismo había sido el culpable de aquello, por miedo, miedo a enamorarse más de lo que ya estaba y nunca fue capaz de reconocerlo.

Locuras de adolescentes, dirían los adultos. Y entre todas las locuras que él había hecho, el creía que esa se llevaba el premio. Con rapidez se dirigió a la escalera y subió, subió con toda la rapidez que le daban sus piernas, cuidando que nadie más lo viera por las demás ventanas, su destino era la última ventana del lado derecho y justo cuando se detuvo ahí, la ventana estaba abierto, la luz apagada, apenas podía verse con claridad allí adentro, los débiles rayos del sol que ya estaba por ocultarse le daban un borroso panorama de lo que había allí adentro, y supo que allí estaba ella, tendida en su cama, con su almohada cubriéndole la cabeza. Sin decir nada, entro como pudo a la habitación, sin querer despertarla, pero ella no estaba dormida, solo estaba perdida en su dolor, pero era imposible no reaccionar ante el aroma ajeno que inundaba su habitación.

-Rayos, Helga. Ya estas empezando a alucinar – se dijo a si misma apartando la almohada de ella y sentándose en su cama, el aroma era tan vivo que por un momento creyó que él estaba ahí, y así lo era.

El se quedo quieto, admirando la belleza de la rubia, sus ojos azules que lucían rojos y tristes, pero ni eso le quitaba la belleza tan natural y tan diferente de la que era dueña, que la hacían más especial de lo que ya era. Ella reacciono y como pudo trato de ocultar su llanto.

-Arnold que haces aquí – pregunto sorprendida, y alterada, no sabía si estar feliz por verlo ahí o correrlo o irse a los golpes, el podía provocar tantas cosas en ella, y con esa sonrisa tímida lo único que conseguía era volver a caer rendida.

-Siento entrar así, sin avisar pero es que necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante y ya no puedo esperar – sin saber cómo se había atrevido a decir esas palabras, al menos había admitido que tenía que hablar con ella.

-Dime – nada más se le pudo ocurrir decir a Helga, que estaba con su corazón hecho un caos, acelerado y con miedo a que él se diera cuenta.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, el hipnotizado por Helga, perdido en lo hermosa que era y preguntándose cómo había sido tan tonto para no darse cuenta antes, y ella no podía dejar sus ojos verdes que ese atardecer insistía en perderse en ella. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a comenzar a decir algo, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo, al menos por un instante

* * *

_N/A: Hola!_

_Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste si están medio perdidos porque no es la continuación del primer capítulo es porque como les dije a partir de este "viajaremos al pasado" hasta llegar al momento en que sucedió todo, siento si comencé así pero fue lo que mi loca mente me dijo que hiciera, espero que le guste y los disfruten, también espero ver sus comentarios, y pues solo decirles que tratare de actualizar cada dos semanas, no pienso, ni loca, abandonarlo._

_Nos leemos!._


	3. Cuestión de Suerte II

_Disclaimer: Ya sabemos, Hey Arnold no me pertenece, son de Craig Barlett, esto es solo un mar de ideas que tenía que plasmar._

_Advertencia: Este capítulo está cargado de cursilería y romanticismo._

* * *

**COMETAS POR EL CIELO**

_"Quédate esta fría madrugada, quédate hasta que la luz del alba muestre mi corazón, quédate conmigo en esta noche abisal porque sólo tú me puedes enseñar a volar cometas por el cielo..."_

**Capitulo 3. Cuestión de suerte II **

"_Recordaré por siempre aun si no querrás__  
__Me casaré contigo no te lo esperas mas__  
__Te he buscado y te he encontrado, todo en un solo rato__  
__Y por la ansia de perderte te tomaré una foto__"_

_Te tomare una foto ~ Tiziano Ferr_o

El silencio seguía inundado toda la habitación, aun había tantas cosas que decir, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decir una sola palabra desde que ella había cerrado con seguro la habitación, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que pasaría, pero al menos trataban de entre tejer los hilos de su cabeza, antes de que cualquiera de los se animara a decir una sola palabra. Sin saber a qué hora había ocurrido pero la habitación estaba en penumbras, tan solo la débil y tenue luz de las pocas estrellas que empezaban a cubrir el desnudo cielo de Hillwood, aun así eso no impidió que Arnold se perdiera en la belleza de la joven y es que a pesar de que su cabello estuviera algo revuelto y sus ojos rojos debido a tanto llorar seguía conservando esa inmaculada belleza que por primera vez se había atrevido a mirar tal cual como debía hacerlo, sin temores, sin prejuicios, sin cobardía, había un mar dentro de sus ojos y él quería perderse por siempre en el. Y ella, ella lo miraba atenta, sus ojos esmeralda que ahora solo podían concebir la imagen de la joven tímida, temerosa, tan frágil y tan delicada que lo único que quería hacer era acercarse a abrazarla y protegerla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no había nada que temer, que a partir de ahí, si ella se lo permitía comenzaría una nueva vida. Helga lo miraba confundía, buscaba algo de aliento en su mirada y pudo encontrarla, ahí, esa mirada que solo podía dejar ver asombro y maravillo por semejante ser angelical que estaba frente a ella. Ese juego de miradas duro por un largo rato, ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio y es que no era necesario cuando ya se estaban diciendo todo sin siquiera pronunciar una sola palabra. Parecía ser que dentro de esa habitación el tiempo se detuvo, ya no iba a correr más, ellos habían sido transportados a otra dimensión donde los únicos habitantes eran él y ella y el ferviente amor que se profesaban el uno al otro, un amor que aun no era confesado, pero que era palpable con cada mirada, con cada suspiro, con cada aliento que era respirado en ese instante.

Helga se acomodo sobre su cama, abrazándose a sus piernas y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, la timidez y el nerviosismo le habían hecho una mala jugada y podía jurar que aunque no tuviera un espejo en frente y a pesar de la falta de iluminación en su habitación era posible detectar esas mejillas sonrojadas, efecto de las insistentes miradas de Arnold sobre ella, efecto que el encontraba encantador. Y no pudo evitar sonreír y podría decirse que hasta mirarla con picardía.

"_Dios mío. Helga, contrólate"_ su mente le dicto que debía guardar compostura, no podía perder la poco voluntad que le quedaba y doblegarse con aquella facilidad, pero es que esa sonrisa en Arnold podía derretirla, era como una medicina a cualquier malestar, además esa mirada, esa forma que tanto había ansiado y que tanto había soñado alguna vez y en ese momento, sin saber porque lo tenía en exclusiva para ella.

Arnold seguía absorto en la imagen de la joven rubia que tenía en frente, se preguntaba porque nunca antes se había atrevido a admitir la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, y es que todo lo que quería desbordar en ese momento era el amor que había estado oculto por ella, como era posible que tanto tiempo se había privado de disfrutarla así, aunque fueran solo imágenes. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se adentro a la habitación de la menor de la familia Pataki y no se había atrevido a decir nada, desvió por unos segundos la mirada hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que ahora las estrellas ahora si brillaban con fuerza acompañada de una hermosa luna llena. De pronto parecía ser necesario que el largo silencio que inundo la habitación desapareciera, pero ninguno de los dos aun se atrevía a articular palabra, y es que el no creía que fuera necesario ya decir algo, sabía que sus miradas ya habían dejado ir todo lo que por tanto tiempo callo su corazón, pero a veces eran necesarias las palabras para afianzar cualquier cosa, más valía seguridad a que sobrara alguna duda. Y después de mucho rato alguien se atrevió a decir algo.

– Es que no piensas decirme nada, Arnoldo – su voz trato de sonar en forma de autodefensa, recordando aquellos años de su niñez pero era una simple forma de mantenerse al margen de que su verdadera realidad fuera descubierta, ese nerviosismo que se presentaba en cada parte de ser, tratando de desenmascararla.

El se limito a sonreír, dudoso se acerco a Helga, la tomo de la mano e hizo que desocupara su lugar, ella ya no era más alta que él, los años habían hecho lo suyo y la rubia tenia frente así un bien parecido joven, alto, ya no era el mismo niño escuálido y aunque seguía conservando su delgadez podíamos observar debajo de la cazadora que llevaba músculos que comenzaban a ver resultados después horas de entrenamiento, sus brazos eran fuertes, su mirada verde esmeralda la perdición de Helga y esa sonrisa encantadora era su condena. Trago saliva en un acto de valentía, el momento de la verdad había llegado.

– Pues Helga, hay algo que tengo que decirte… – el silencio se apodero unos segundos de él, cerró los ojos, lleno sus pulmones de aire y poco a poco dejo salirlo para comenzar a hablar nuevamente – Yo…yo…– no sabía que le ocurría, como si fuera un principiante pero lo cierto era que ninguna chica había conseguido ponerlo así, se maravillaba de la fuerza que tenia la rubia sobre el aun sin siquiera ella se diera por enterado _"Rayos Arnold, concéntrate" _se trato de alentar a sí mismo – Yo he estado soñando contigo – acaricio la mano de la muchacha, aun la tenía entre las suyas y poco a poco la dejo caer llevando su mirada a los ojos azules que fulguraban de un celeste intenso, víctima de la confusión.

Ella lo miraba sobre exaltada, confundida, aturdida, sorprendida, y es que no entendía porque tanto misterio si se tratase solo de un sueno, porque tendría que haber ido hasta a su casa, entrar sin que nadie se diese cuenta, como si fuese un ladrón que no quería ser descubierto. Helga movió su cabeza, ladeándola, cambiando su mirada a una dulce, una que dejaba ver lo enamorada que estaba del chico que tenia frente a ella.

– Que tiene eso de extraño? – Pregunto Helga algo desconcertada – Digo, todos sonamos muchas cosas, es normal a veces sonar con tus viejos amigos. Tal vez ha sido un recordatorio de lo mucho que te has alejado de nuestra amistad – su voz sonaba impasible pero conservando un tono reparador, tratando de hallar alguna seguridad en sus palabras, Helga se dio cuenta que había dejado escapar un pequeño intento de 'reclamo' en su respuesta.

– Lo curioso ha sido el contenido de estos – comento el chico, y no pudo evitar que su mente viajara mucho tiempo atrás, cuando eran tan solo unos niños y a él le habían predicho quien sería su pareja con un sencillo juego de papel, había tenido pesadillas pero al final, su pesadilla había tenido un dulce final y su co-protagonista era precisamente la joven que tenia frente a él.

– Y eso que ha sido? – quiso saber, dio un paso hacia atrás, sentándose a la orilla de su cama. Ubico toda su atención en el apuesto chico rubio que era invasor de su habitación.

Arnold camino justamente en frente de Helga, cerró los ojos y trago salivo, apretó los puños y contuvo la respiración, un extraño ritual que lo inundo de valor para poder seguir adelante con la declaración de sus sentimientos, una película apareció en su mente, desde que era un bebe de tres años hasta la actualidad con sus ya dieciocho años, a punto de terminar sus estudios básicos para partir a estudiar su carrera universitaria, el tiempo no había pasado en vano, el tiempo no perdona los errores y las malas equivocaciones, pero aun así a veces te da la oportunidad de enmendarlos, y esa era la ocasión que tenía el rubio, y aunque el rostro de una extranjera se poso por un momento en su mente, negó con la cabeza y por primera vez en su vida se concentro en lo que él quería, en lo que él deseaba, no, no era egoísta, tan solo quería tener la felicidad completa.

– Helga, en mis sueños apareces tu, es un lugar extraño, es un jardín, todo es verde alrededor, es hermoso, tu estas sentada en una banca…y de repente aparezco yo, caminando por un sendero de piedra que termina justamente donde estas tu, los dos vamos de blanco, te veo pero estas muy lejos, el cielo se nubla y empieza a llover…yo corro más rápido para cubrirte de la lluvia que te empieza a mojar, cuando llego a ti, te tomo de las manos, tú me sonríes…– lo siguiente que iba a decir lo desarmo por unos minutos, tenía que tomar el valor en la mirada de Helga, quería que, aunque aun no confesara nada, sus ojos le dieran luz verde.

Helga estaba ahí, concentrada en su breve relato y con una sonrisa de par en par, que claro, si hubiese estado consciente de lo fascinado que estaba Arnold con el semblante de su rostro lo hubiese evitado, ella no quería delatarse porque no sabía que tramaba el chico.

– No le veo nada de extraño hasta este momento, Arnold – articulo con voz dulce – Pero que mas ocurre? –

A continuación el chico se armo de valor y lo confeso – Te tomo de las manos – el imito el mismo gesto que el de sus sueños haciendo que Helga dejara su lugar – La lluvia cae con fuerza, tu cabello esta mojado pero tu rostro esta precioso – sus manos viajaron al rostro de la joven que lo mirada nerviosa y confundida – Y es que no puedo evitarlo y….– el cerro los ojos se encamino a los labios de Helga y se quedo quieto milésimas de segundos mientras se embriaga del aroma de ella, y como un acto reflejo busco los labios de ella en la oscuridad, esos labios que ya antes había probado pero jamás había tenido la misma fuerza que en aquel momento, esos labios delicados que habían sido los primeros que había tocado, que había sentido, tomaba su rostro con tanta dulzura que parecía que se iba a romper, como si Helga fuese una muñeca de porcelana, ella se tenso por unos momentos pero siguió con ese beso que tantas veces en sus sueños ella había sido quien lo había robado, pero no, no era ella, era el que no había podido resistir lo que le dictaban sus sentidos, sus sentimientos, como si el correcto Arnold Shortman hubiese sido corrompido por la noche que estaba avanzada, por la noche que era testigo del derroche de sentimientos y verdades que inundaban esa pequeña habitación en la residencia Pataki. Un momento que parecía que ambos protagonistas no quisiesen darle fin, se podían notar en la evolución del beso, que había comenzado con tintes de inocencia y de ternura que ahora era tenido con una pasión oculta que amenazaba con emerger, ella acomodaba sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico, mientras se dedicaba de vez en cuando a acariciar su cabello, sus orejas, a perderse por completo en ese instante, el llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de la joven atrayéndola con la misma dulzura que antes hacia él, como aferrándose a ella, como si pronto fuere a venir alguien e intentar arrebatarle el dulce sueño que en sé momento era transportado a la realidad. Parecía un momento que ambos quisieran extender hasta la realidad, que durara eternamente, por primera vez en verdad disfrutaban del sabor de los labios del otro, en total privacidad, sin que nadie más los molestara, o al menos por esos minutos. Poco a poco, Helga volvió a reaccionar, y aunque lo que menos quería era separarse de él, tenía que hacerlo, su sentido moral se lo indicaba así.

– Pero…Arnold…te sientes bien? – fue lo primero que atino a decir separándose poco a poco de los labios del rubio, casi hablando sobre ellos sin poder evitar temblar por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Arnold en respuesta solo recargo su frente contra la de ella, le robo un fugaz beso y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, para luego esbozar una sonrisa.

"_Otra vez esa estúpida sonrisa que me vuelve loca. Es encantador" _la vocecilla interior de Helga resonó invadiendo por completo su mente, es que con el así, después de lo que acababa de hacer, con esa peligrosa cercanía era demasiado difícil controlar su fuerza de voluntad que casi era aplastada.

– Esto, Helga, es lo que había soñado, es así como casi termina mi sueño…– un aire de tristeza lo invadió, alejándose poco a poco de ella, solo un paso atrás, no quería apartarla mucho de él.

– Entonces en que termina? – pregunto curiosa.

– No estamos solo, la lluvia cae con más fuerza y de repente aparecen ellos…y nos ven, y después despierto – agacho la mirada evitando la de la chica, no quería sentirla porque se veía a avergonzado, pero aun así no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, por vez primera obedeció los latidos de su corazón que lo habían llevado hasta ahí.

Y ella se quedo quieta, pensativa, Helga sabia a quien se refería con "_ellos", _porque ellos no estaban solos, o al menos Helga ya lo estaba desde hace algunas horas, el destino había sido tan exacto que el mismo día que se había resignado a olvidarse de Arnold y que había terminado con Mike había sido el mismo en que él había decidido declararle sus sentimientos. Después de buscar las palabras, atino a decir algo.

– No entiendo el porqué de tus sueños Arnold, y tampoco entiendo porque acabas de hacer esto. Tú tienes novia. – su voz sonó autoritaria, recordando a la misma de su infancia, no hubiese querido recordarlo, pero era necesario, ella tenía que darse su lugar.

– Tu también tienes novio…– aventó Arnold para protegerse.

– Yo termine con Mike. Hoy. – susurro Helga esquivando la mirada del chico. – Solo dime porque lo hiciste. –

– Lo siento yo…lo hice por todo lo que llevo guardado dentro, yo Helga, yo…– contuvo el aire. Cerró los ojos, y camino hacia ella, la tomo de la mano y la hizo acercarse a él – Yo siempre te he querido, lo sé, desde San Lorenzo lo sé, solo que había sido demasiado ciego, no creí que fuera real que alguien pudiera hacer las mismas cosas que tu hacías por mí, no creía que merecía tanto amor, creía que solo era…cuestión de suerte – se atrevió a volver a acariciar el rostro de ella – Pero después me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, por eso, ahora estoy aquí porque tenía que decirte esto que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, que hace tanto, tanto tiempo esperaba salir, pero que mi estúpido orgullo mi maldita ceguera me había impedido ver, ahora en este momento Helga Geraldine Pataki, me he atrevido a confesar todo lo que llevaba dentro, que…estoy enamorado de ti, desde siempre, que no sé si es el momento correcto, que no se si estoy haciendo bien, pero rayos, tenía que hacerlo, yo no sé si me correspondas, ni siquiera sé si quieres hacerlo pero si lo haces me harías el hombre más feliz en la tierra porque quiero estar junto a ti, pero si no lo es así…lo entenderé – resoplo con un aire de incertidumbre, no sabía lo que lo esperaba.

"_Por fin, por fin lo hice. Me atreví a declararle mis sentimientos a Helga" _una voz en el interior de Arnold le daba gratitud por su recién descubierta valentía por haberle dicho todo lo que sentía, ya había sido hora de hacerlo, pero mientras ella lo miraba sobre exaltada, confundida, con el corazón en la mano, feliz por las palabras de él, pero confundida por su situación. Trato de reparar sus pensamientos, darle una respuesta, pero por más que buscaba en su mente no sabía qué hacer, y es que aquello resultaba tan inesperado, un giro que no sabía cómo comprender. Tomo aire, dejo que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios, y permitió que su corazón fuera el que hablara y no ella, ya había sido suficiente de sentimentalismos estúpidos, ya era suficiente de no permitirse vivir lo que ella se merecía.

– Arnold yo…había esperando tanto tiempo este momento…– callo por unos momentos buscando cuales serian sus siguientes palabras – Esta demás decir lo que he sentido toda mi vida por ti, siempre te he…siempre te he amado, pero ahora es solo que me sorprende tu…tu declaración, no me la esperaba, nuestra vida ha tomado rumbos tan distintos pero yo…– ella dio por hecho que lo mejor forma de demostrarle lo que sentía era devolverle el beso que hace unos minutos atrás ella había sido presa por los labios de Arnold, fue un beso diferente, corto pero intenso, el de inmediato reacciono y volvió a posicionar sus manos en la cintura de la chica, acercándola a él – Temo muchas cosas…tu estas con Cecile…–pronuncio y su mirada se entristeció.

Se odio a si mismo porque sabía que él era el culpable de ese y tantos dolores que le había causado a Helga y que ya habían quedado en el pasado, pero lo que quería era hacerla feliz, darse la oportunidad que por ciego se había negado. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas y trato de sonreír.

–Arreglare ese asunto, solo dame un poco de tiempo…–

–Pero y después, que va a decir la gente? – pregunto con un horror en la cabeza por esa idea.

– Lo que diga la gente no va a importar porque vamos a estar tú y yo juntos, como lo merecemos, como siempre debía ser– apoyo su frente contra la de ella y volvió a robarle un fugaz beso.

–Está bien, Arnold…– _"No puedo decirte que no a nada, te amo demasiado"_ y lo abrazo, y se quedaron así por un largo rato, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro pero poco después Helga cayó en cuenta de la hora que era, que Phoebe no tardaba en regresar a buscarla ya que estaba en casa y que no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar. – Arnold, es tarde, Phoebe está en casa, en este momento está en la cocina con Olga, pero no tarda en subir a buscarme para cenar –

–Ahora que te puedo tener no quisiera separarme de ti…–protesto.

–Vamos, Arnoldo. Tienes que irte– comento en un tono dulce, molestándolo.

–Lo sé. Pero recuerda que no te libraras de mí, con facilidad. – la volvió a besar y salió por el mismo lugar por el que entro, sin dar vuelta atrás pero decidido a ajustar su vida, para darse la oportunidad que ella y él se merecían.

Y ella se quedo ahí, quieta y sorprendida, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ya nadie podría irrumpir su felicidad, de un momento a otro su vida había cambiado, ahí mismo en su habitación, después de un negro día todo había sido distinto, ella no sabía que el destino le había preparado la dicha de estar entre los brazos del hombre que ama.

* * *

_N/A: Hola!_

_Bueno, siento la tardanza para este fic, aunque creo que fue la normal (?) , bueno esta vez tuve que dedicar todo un capitulo a la declaración de Arnold, lo siento pero por más que trate de limitarme y contenerme no lo pude, tenían que tener un momento de felicidad, porque no se las pondré tan fácil, en realidad no. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, alientan a seguir escribiendo y como verán, realmente será una historia larga, aun faltan muchas cosas por descubrir, esto apenas va empezando._

_Muchos saludos._


	4. Lo que siempre soñamos ser

_Disclaimer: Ya sabemos, Hey Arnold no me pertenece, son de Craig Barlett, esto es solo un mar de ideas que tenía que plasmar._

_Advertencia: Este capítulo sigue con el ritmo de cursilería y romanticismo._

* * *

**COMETAS POR EL CIELO**

_"Quédate esta fría madrugada, quédate hasta que la luz del alba muestre mi corazón, quédate conmigo en esta noche abisal porque sólo tú me puedes enseñar a volar cometas por el cielo..."_

**4. Lo que siempre soñamos ser**

"_Tengo hoy, un milagro que la vida en ti me regalo__  
__Tengo un ángel de mujer__  
__En el fuego de tu corazón, por fin halle un hogar__  
__Un refugio en donde la emoción, no se puede apagar."_

_Infinitamente tuyo ~ Noel __Schajris_

Primavera, presagio exacto de felicidad para tantas personas, una camino que se va forjando en promesas y un futuro brillante, no hay tiempo para lamentarse cuando la luz del sol brilla con tanto resplandor sobre ti, cuando la brisa te acaricia dándote un aliento de suspiro, un impulso tan alentador que no alcanzas a reparar que tal vez una tempestuosa tormenta caiga sobre ti, pero es que en aquel momento no había momento para pasársela mal, no cuando podías admirar de tan de cerca la sonrisa de la persona que amas. Y eso él lo sabía muy bien, ese chico siempre se había caracterizado por llevar una buena cara, siempre con el mejor humor y dispuesto a verle el lado positivo a cualquier adversaria situación, ese muchacho lo tenía todo, era inteligente, destacado, había ganado ya algunas becas para estudiar en algunas de las más prestigiadas universidades del país, era un excelente elemento del equipo de baseball, mas de una vez su mente estratégica los había llevado a campeonatos nacionales, pudiéndose coronar como absolutos ganadores de este clásico juego, sus compañeros sabían que podían acudir a él cuando ellos tuvieran alguna duda, o sobre todo necesitaran de un buen consejo, una palabra de aliento, ahí estaba el chico rubio para hacerse cargo de sacarle una sonrisa a sus compañeros. Una novia preciosa, y extranjera, una sonrisa encantadora y un porte elegante, y que podíamos decir de su familia, su familia ya estaba completa, después de una improvisada pero exitosa excursión a San Lorenzo fueron capaces de encontrar a sus padres, y justo cuando su mente viajaba por aquel tiempo no pudo evitar recordar el rostro de la persona que había hecho posible todo eso, era el rostro de la chica que le había robado el sueño los últimos años, y vaya que lo había hecho, y esos mismos sueños eran los que le habían impulsado a atreverse a salir de esa zona de confort y admitir después de tanto tiempo sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tenía todo en su vida en apariencia, pero había algo que le faltaba, justamente eso era lo que le había hecho falta, poderse sincerar y sacar todo lo que por años y sin que el mismo estuviera consciente de lo que sentía, guardar esos bellos sentimientos, sentimientos que ahora se presentaban de la manera más pura y genuina, por fin un brillo especial se apodero de su mirada, y no era el mismo de siempre, era uno diferente, lleno de magia y amor, y qué decir de su sonrisa y es que ella era el motivo de que estuviera resplandeciente, ella era esa luz que había iluminado por completo su vida, esa última pieza en el rompecabezas que por tanto tiempo había estado incompleto.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, después de permitirse detener a soñar despierto, no podía creer que estuviera permitido sentirse tan completo, la espera de toda su vida había valido la pena. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, aun era temprano, tal vez demasiado, pero desde hace dos semanas llegar temprano a la escuela no representaba ninguna incomodidad sino al contrario, eran minutos que podía compartir a solas con ella, disfrutar de su sonrisa, de sus miradas, de toda ella solo para él, adoraba la privacidad y los momentos a solas que podían tener, donde ella se desprendía de esa mascara de frialdad y desnudaba su alma, sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel y se convertía en la delicada mujer de la que Arnold se había enamorado, era su Helga, y solo de él. Saco las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y se encamino a su auto, si, ya tenía tiempo con él, había sido su primera adquisición poco después de que comenzó a trabajar y ahorro lo suficiente para poder comprar un medio para poder transportarse, ya había olvidado por completo lo molesto que era tomar el autobús escolar, esperarlo, las constantes paradas, y lo mejor era que podía permitirse pasar por Helga a su casa, nadie sospechaba nada, antes ya habían sido amigos cercanos, cuando el grupo regreso de San Lorenzo, nadie tomo por sorpresa que ambos retomaran su amistad, y Cecile…ese era otro asunto, agradecía al cielo que la chica fuera una excéntrica y que tuviera chofer personal, y aunque con anterioridad él se había ofrecida a pasar por ella, Cecile lo había rechazado, decía que su casa no quedaba en la ruta de Arnold, y eso era cierto, _"Por algo pasan las cosas",_ pensó y ya que de no haber sido así las mañanas con Helga habían sido imposibles. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se encamino derecho, justo al hogar de Helga, antes de salir de casa ya le había mandado un mensaje para avisarle que estaría esperándola en pocos minutos, ella nunca lo hacía esperar, ella era tan diferente a cualquier mujer, no necesitaba de tanto maquillaje, de ropa elegante para verse hermosa, los años habían hecho bien su trabajo en ella, y la belleza ahora representaba una de sus características peculiares, era una belleza absolutamente natural, diferente a Cecile, a Rhonda, a Lila, a cualquier chica de la escuela, y para sus ojos ella era la más bella. Piso con fuerza el acelerador aprovechando las señales verdes que le daban el paso y que no había trafico a esa hora de la mañana, se moría de ganas de verla, y eso podía percibirse en sus dedos nerviosos que se movían con impaciencia ante el volante del automóvil, fueron pocos los minutos y ya estaba en casa de su amada, ella ya lo esperaba. Helga se encamino al auto, pero Arnold lo detuvo, y como todo un caballero impidió que Helga abriera la puerta del copiloto, él le señalo el camino sosteniendo la puerta mientras ella entraba al coche.

– Arnoldo, ya te he dicho que no necesitas hacer esto – no pudo evitar reprocharle el hecho de que sea tan caballeroso con ella, es que no estaba acostumbrada, y aunque más de una vez habían tenido una larga platica donde ella le hacía ver a el que no era ninguna doncella en peligro, el no podía dejar de ser todo un caballero con ella, en la veía tan frágil.

– Buenos días para ti también, Helga – sonrió ante el comentario de la rubia, su dulce voz lleno los oídos de Helga y en automático ella le dedico una sonrisa, y una mirada llena de amor que solo podía ser para Arnold.

Condujeron hasta la escuela mientras comentaban lo pesado que se volvía cada vez, sabían que se debía a que estaban a punto de terminar y estaban a nada de correr a alguna universidad de su elección, y entre el camino también discutían eso, y hacían planes para quedar lo más cerca posible, ninguno de los dos soportaría el tenerse lejos. Esa era la rutina con la que llevaban poco más de tres semanas, después de ambos se habían atrevido a sincerar sus sentimientos y confesar el profundo amor que se profesaban el uno al otro, y si alguien los viera daría por seguro lo enamorados que estaban, ese amor que solo podía leerse en las novelas, o verse en las películas, pero aquello era real y ellos dos eran los protagonistas de una historia de amor que apenas daba sus inicios. Arnold estaciono su auto en el mismo lugar de siempre, aun no llegaba nadie, tan solo el conserje que se ocupaba de abrir la escuela, y marcharon a su 'escondite secreto' el árbol más alejado, que quedaba justo a unos metros de la biblioteca y detrás de una extraña escultura, ahí era donde pasaban las mañanas antes de que la gente empezara llegar. Arnold tomo lugar sobre el pasto que lucía de un verde radiante, efecto de la primavera sobre Hillwood, dejando su mochila a un lado.

– No sé cómo pude perderme de todo esto por tanto tiempo – Arnold le ofreció la mano a Helga para que tomara lugar a un lado de el, depositando también su mochila a un lado de la suya. Helga le dedico una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza ante aquel gesto de caballerosidad, no tenía remedio, aunque se lo pidiera no dejaría de hacerlo.

–A que te refieres? – pregunto sentándose a un lado de Arnold, disfrutando de la refrescante brisa que corría aquel día de mayo.

– Creí que yo era el despistado – tomo la barbilla de Helga con delicadeza y atrapo sus labios entre los suyos, disfrutando lentamente del contacto y el dulce sabor de ellos. Helga sabía a lo que se refería pero es que a veces aun creía que todo se trataba de una trampa de su mente, le costaba creer que Arnold correspondía sus sentimientos de la misma intensidad como ella lo amaba a él. Ella llevo sus manos hasta su cabello y lo acaricio con ternura extendiendo lo que comenzó como un fugaz beso a uno largo, prisionero, con pasión para dejar fluir una vez más el mar de sentimientos que llevaban dentro el uno por el otro.

– Bueno, se a que te refieres – se separo poco a poco, suspirando, no porque quisiera, pero su cuerpo le pedía tomar un poco de aire – Es solo que todavía me resulta casi imposible de creer, tu y yo aquí, juntos, escondidos, viviendo nuestro amor, que pronto saldrá a luz pero después de tantos años llevándolo oculto, digo, creo que cuando se lo contemos al mundo más de uno terminara soltando una carcajada por lo tercos que fuimos – termino de decir Helga para después acomodarse sobre el pecho de Arnold que lucía recargado a la parte trasera de la extraña escultura, la rodeo con sus brazos por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, abrazándola.

– Siento mucho haber tenido que hacerte esperar tanto – dijo disculpándose, realmente le afectaba todo el tiempo que había dejado ir.

– No te preocupes a todos nos puede pasar – Y otra vez Helga dejaba ir esa forma tan suya de ser, de consolarlo, de dar todo por el, de desgastar su alma para que todo estuviera bien y hacerle saber que lo más importante era él, que él estuviera bien, Arnold se sorprendía de la nobleza de la rubia – Creo que yo tuve algo de culpa al desmentir todo aquella vez que querían llevarse todo nuestro vecindario, o también aquella vez en San Lorenzo, no fui tan claro, el calor y la humedad nos hizo delirar – sonrió de forma autentica al recordar sus dos intentos fallidos por hacerle ver a Arnold sus sentimientos.

– Es que…bueno, era más joven, sabes, y la verdad si me resultaba un poco difícil creer que sentías algo por mí, pero debo de confesarte que una parte de mi se emociono al pensar que podríamos tener algo, es más, hasta se lo conté a Gerald y él me salió con algo de '_Viejo, la selva no te hace nada bien'_ – Helga dejo ir una risita al escuchar a Arnold imitar el tono de voz de su amigo – A mi no me quedo de otra creer que era eso, pero claro, como siempre hay una primera vez y yo había sido el despistado que no pudo darse cuenta – trato de dibujar una sonrisa y buscando la mirada de su amada para encontrar algo de consolación por lo ocurrido.

Helga se dio cuenta de aquello y alzo su vista dejando ir en ella que no había de que disculparse, haciéndole entender que todo tiene un motivo, y que el amor de los dos hacia que cualquiera espera valiera la pena, que no había porque lamentar las cosas del pasado, que aun que seguían vivos y que por primera vez estaban completos disfrutaran de aquellos momentos, y no dejar que se rompiera esa unión que tanto tiempo les había costado, claro que aun había obstáculos pero juntos ellos saldrían de cualquier bache, serian fuertes y al final de aquel camino que ambos pasarían tomados de la mano se sonreirían y celebrarían la victoria, el triunfo de su amor.

El silencio se coló en la escena y de nuevo no hacían falta las palabras para que ambos dejaran demostrar sus sentimientos, era una dulce escena donde el amor más puro había su aparición, y ellos eran los protagonistas de una novela que apenas se escribía, y como siempre, paso el tiempo, malditos minutos crueles que pasaban tan rápido cuando estaban juntos. Algunos compañeros empezaron a encaminarse a la biblioteca y de inmediato esa atmosfera de intimidad se acabo en un dos por tres.

– Creo que es hora de tomar nuestro camino – la voz de Helga sonó triste, lo que menos quería era apartarse de el, pero aun había asuntos que no les permitían salir a la luz pública. Tomo su mochila y dejo su lugar en el suelo, Arnold dio una negativa pero ella ofreció su mano para ayudarle – Vamos cabeza de balón, cada vez se nos agotan las excusas cuando nos encuentran muy juntos…–

Y era cierto porque más de una vez los habían encontrado muy juntos, casi en situaciones comprometedoras pero ellos siempre habían encontrado la manera de zafarse, y aunque quizás uno o dos compañeros empezaban a sospechar ella seguía actuando de vez en cuando de forma dura con él cuando estaban en público, a pesar de que su 'amistad' había sido retomada otra vez. Arnold dejo su lugar y también tomo su mochila quería al menos despedirse de Helga pero una voz lo interrumpió cuando estaba por acercarse a ella.

– Amor que bueno que te encuentro, tengo dudas de historia y me toca el examen a tercera hora, quisiera que me ayudaras – término de decir la chica de cabellos oscuros acercándose a la pareja. El corazón de Helga se acelero y cerró los ojos, apretando los puños con fuerza y queriendo salir corriendo _'Bienvenida a la realidad, tontita' _su cruel subconsciente le hizo hervir la sangre con ese comentario que la hacía bajar de la nube y cayendo directo a la tierra con mucha potencia, sin poder aterrizar bien.

– Hola Cecile – Helga la saludo, tragándose lo que sentía y tratando de disimular.

Cecile volteo para encontrarse con una impecable Helga, realmente era sorprendente la forma tan natural que lucía y aun así fuera realmente bella, no necesitaba todo lo que ella si para verse tan bien, sintió algo de envidia por eso.

–Ah…Hola Helga– también era conocido que Cecile no era tan sociable con cualquier persona y que no cualquiera se ganara su confianza, pero a Helga eso no le quitaba el sueño y estaba por demás, aun así no perdería la cordura en frente de ella ni de Arnold.

–Ya voy Cecile, espérame en la biblioteca – aunque trato de evitarlo en su voz se hallaba un notable fastidio por haber sido interrumpido, Cecile se acerco a besarlo pero Arnold lo impidió volteando el rostro para solo despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

– No tardes por favor. Ya no pierdas el tiempo – Era obvio porque decía eso, a Cecile no le gustaba para nada que pasara tanto tiempo al lado de Helga, ni tampoco al lado de otra chica que fuera tan bella, era celosa. Ella dio la vuelta y se encamino a la biblioteca.

– Bueno, creo que el cuento de hadas acabo por hoy – la ironía de Helga volvió a tener lugar dentro de ella.

– Lo siento Helga yo…– Arnold trato de disculparse pero no era lo que Helga esperaba.

– No te disculpes cabeza de balón y mejor haz algo para remediarlo – la frialdad se presento en su voz.

Helga dio la media vuelta dejando a un Arnold perplejo y lleno de coraje consigo mismo, y no es que no se atreviese a hacer algo, pero es que durante el último mes había estado muy ocupado buscando maneras de ganarse a Helga por completo que olvido su pequeño detalle, que el aun tenia novia, aunque no sintiera nada por ella, aunque ya ni siquiera salieran, ni contestara sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes, nada, pero tenía que darle solución rápido.

Ella sentía el corazón en su mano, latiendo dentro de su cuerpo, sintiendo como había sido golpeado con fuerza, de la misma manera en la que la habían bajado de la nube, había sido dura la manera en la que había vuelto a pisar tierra, pero había sido necesario y es que durante ese último mes todo había marchado miel sobre hojuelas, le había sido muy sencillo escaparse de Mike y sus intentos de 'ser mejores amigos' y también de Phoebe, que gracias al cielo también se había atrevido a sincerarse con Gerald y ahora eran la pareja sensación de la escuela, cosa que también les favorecía ya que la atención de sus compañeros estaba sentada sobre ellos. No pudo evitar sonreír de forma breve al recordar a su mejor amiga y que ella si podía disfrutar del amor de manera libre, al menos alguien podía ser feliz completamente.

'_Hasta cuando voy a poder vivir mi amor por el de la manera que se debe'_

Y ella siguió caminando, perdida entre sus pensamientos después de un mes de haber estado viviendo un cuento de hadas la bruja de la historia hacia su aparición para hacer sufrir a la pobre princesa, pero este cuento a un no tenia final y Helga no sabía si su príncipe se atrevería a luchar por ella y a acabar con la bruja del cuento para poder vivir _'felices para siempre'. _Estúpidos cuentos de hadas.

* * *

_N/A: Hola Chicos!_

_Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado fue algo muy sencillo y una breve descripción a lo que les depara a Arnold y a Helga, vamos a ver que hacen después de un mes de amor, ya había sido mucho sin que nadie los interrumpiera, bueno, espero sus comentarios, dudas, o sugerencias es bueno saber que le gusta, es una forma bonita para seguir escribiendo, y bueno prepárense, porque habrá sorpresas, les prometo que el próximo capítulo estará por aquí a mas tardar el próximo viernes, se las debo._

_Saludos!_


	5. Acostumbrado

**COMETAS POR EL CIELO**

5. Acostumbrado

_Como deseo estar enseguida de tus risas__  
__y sintiendo tus caricias todo el día ahí estaría__  
__por lo pronto esto me queda, encontrar una manera__  
__de verte entre mis brazos…_

_Acostumbrado - Tush_

– ¿Ahora qué voy hacer? – su voz retumbo por toda su habitación, ahogo su rostro sobre su almohada dejando de lado el magistral espectáculo que se había dedicado a ver durante las últimas dos horas, observar la lluvia caer sobre su techo de cristal algo que pudiera darle aliento en situaciones anteriores, pero en aquel momento no había nada que pudiera hacer que dejara el estado confuso de su mente.

– Yo la quiero a ella, quiero a Helga pero… – esas malditas cuestiones que no lo dejaban en paz, pero era porque sabia que tenia que hacer algo, pero sus costumbres de ante poner a los demás sobre sus sentimientos volvían a salir a flote – Pero es que si lo hago no es solo por mi… también es por ella, porque ella también me quiere…– se revolvió el cabello en un momento de desesperación – Rayos, tengo que hacer algo –

Dejo su lugar sobre su cama y fue a su escritorio, buscando poder ver a Helga en línea, pero de antemano sabia que no lo hallaría, quiso dejarle un mensaje pero opto por tomar su celular e intentar llamarle. Nada. No contesto. Le mandaría un mensaje, al menos sabia que ese si lo leería porque Helga siempre cargaba con su celular.

"_Necesitamos vernos, te extraño…" _sus manos escribieron rápido aquel breve mensaje, no eran muchas palabras pero si las necesarias para que ella supiera que el necesitaba verla, hablar con ella, poder aclarar su situación. Volvió a dejar el celular sobre la mesa y se sentó sobre la silla que descansaba en frente de su escritorio, alzando la vista al cielo, queriendo encontrar la manera correcta de hacer las cosas. El silencio se apodero por completo de la habitación mientras un pensativo Arnold rebuscaba en lo más interno de sus pensamientos. Alguien llamo a la puerta.

– Helga – pensó emocionado, dejando su lugar para ir directo a la puerta.

– Hola viejo – su emoción se apago. – Si lo se, seguro no soy quien esperabas – dijo su amigo entrando en la habitación.

– No, no es eso… bueno si, pero… solo pasa – no lo hacia por mala persona, pero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos Arnold no era el mismo chico maduro que para otros asuntos, extraña ironía pero algún defecto habría que tener.

– Vaya Arnie amigo, estas muy mal – Gerald tomo asiento sobre el sofá mostrando un claro semblante de preocupación por su amigo de años.

– Lo se, y no se que hacer – Arnold se llevo las manos a la cabeza, frotándose la frente en un gesto de desesperación e impotencia.

– ¿Cómo no vas a saber? Creo que la cosa es sencilla, tú solo te la complicas – si claro, era fácil para Gerald pero no era fácil para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a anteponer los sentimientos de los demás muy por encima de los suyos pero esta vez también se trataba de la persona que más quería.

– Podrá ser muy sencillo para ti, Gerald porque bueno, tú no sueles ser como…– y no era que no estuviera contento de lo que era, era que por eso de repente su felicidad peligraba.

– Lo se, Arnold. Pero es por eso mismo vamos, es hora de que te atrevas a ser feliz. Te conozco de toda la vida y puedo decir que ninguna sola chica te había arrancado todas las sonrisas que te ha robado Helga y ¿en un solo mes? – Gerald se rio ante su propio comentario, era algo extraño el hablar así de la rubia – Y también puedo decirte que desde que encontramos a tus padres no te había visto tan feliz…– añadió.

– Tienes razón, y fue ella quien me pudo dar esa felicidad. Sin ella hubiera sido tan difícil encontrarlos…– suspiro Arnold y camino por toda la habitación – Y no se porque rayos me tarde tanto en reconocer todo lo que siento por ella… no se compara a nada… a nada, Gerald – el moreno pudo darse cuenta del brillo en los ojos de su amigo, era inevitable.

– Y si tu mismo lo sabes ¿Por qué no haces nada? Solo mírate viejo, escúchate. Rayos, estas enamorado… – era la primera vez que Gerald tomaba conciencia del estado emocional de su amigo.

– Y quizás es la primera vez que lo este de verdad… al menos con esta intensidad…– el verde de sus ojos se hizo brillante.

– Entonces hazlo, Arnold, no pierdes nada, al contrario, ganas la oportunidad de estar con la persona que mas amas. Vamos viejo, tú fuiste quien me aventó al foso de los leones con Phoebe y ¿sabes? ¡Salí victorioso!– Gerald trataba de contagiarlo de animo que se atreviera a dar ese paso que podría cambiar la vida de su mejor amigo para siempre. Arnold sonrió al recordar cuando a sus oídos llego la noticia del romance más esperado del año, según aquella pagina social que se dedicaba a traer los mejores chismes de Hillwood, vaya que aquello había sido mención especial en el anuario del grupo del último año. Arnold se convenció a si mismo que Gerald no seria el único en terminar la preparatoria haciendo bomba de un inesperado romance, bueno, el del rubio si que seria inesperado pero no lo haría por el que dirán, lo haría porque necesitaba hacerlo, la necesitaba a ella.

– Lo hare, lograre convencerla de que me de otra oportunidad y luego terminare con Cecile…– susurro mas para el mismo que para su amigo.

Por mas que Arnold y Helga quisieron ocultarlo sus mejores amigos se dieron cuenta que ese 'pequeño secreto', al menos Phoebe ya sabia con mucha anterioridad de los sentimientos de la rubia, y aunque para Arnold era un reciente descubrimiento Gerald ya lo llevaba sospechando algún tiempo, no le quedo mas que admitir lo que era cierto para sus ojos, el lo comprendería y aunque también se gano un buen regaño por el hecho de no hacer las cosas en forma correcto y en orden obtuvo su apoyo, al menos su amigo lo comprendía, alcanzaba a entender la grandeza de los sentimientos de Arnold hacia la rubia y el era el mejor testigo que jamás el corazón del chico había albergado algo tan intenso y tan puro.

Ahora Arnold ya obtenido lo que tanto necesitaba para animarse a dar ese pequeño paso, el impulso y aliento de Gerald quien siempre estaba con el a todo momento, y no era que el no supiera lo que tenia que hacer pero ante esa situación quería hacer lo mejor posible, no quería equivocarse, y aunque ya lo había hecho no quería hacerlo de nueva cuenta porque sabia que eso involucraría perder a Helga, pero sobretodo lastimarla, y eso en el mundo era lo que menos quería, prefería sufrir el a saber que nuevamente ella había sufrido por su culpa.

* * *

– ¿Quién va hacer el primero en pasar? – la voz del maestro de literatura era suave, los alumnos estaban atentos a el pero nadie se atrevía a dar un paso al frente ni a levantar la mano. – Vamos chicos no les estoy pidiendo ningún poema escrito por ustedes, solo es un poema que plasme sus mas recientes emociones, tenemos que aprender a conjugar nuestros sentimientos con lo que leemos de esta manera daremos campo abierto a nuestra imaginación…– el profesor seguía hablando de una forma inspiradora mientras los chicos se debatían entre pasar o no, y es que aunque no fueran poemas escritos por ellos el hecho de que conocieran sus mas recientes emociones a veces era algo intimidante.

– Si nadie se anima me veré obligado a escogerlos al azar…– la voz del profesor se tornaba mas seria. Los rubios compartían aquella clase, para Helga era una completa situación incomoda ya que llevaba varios días evitando a Arnold, pero para el significaba una excelente oportunidad para al menos poder dirigirse a ella, decirle que la veía después de clases, o al menos dejarle un recado para que pudiesen verse. Desde días anteriores, después de su plática con Gerald estaba más que seguro a buscarla y aclararle las cosas, porque desde que Helga había entrado en su vida de aquella manera, todo su rompecabezas estaba completo, no podía pedir mas, su familia estaba completa y ahora, por primera vez, conocía el amor de esa manera, tan pura, tan entregada, tan sublime. Sus ojos no dejaban de verla, si, seguramente mas de uno se había dado cuenta de aquello pero a esas alturas era algo que le tenia sin cuidado, sus planeas ya estaba trazados y nada lo haría dar una sola vuelta atrás, si tan solo pudiera ella pudiera voltear y ver sus adorados ojos azules…tenia que conformarse, pero solo seria en esa clase.

Mientras ella podía sentir la pesadez de una insistente mirada, y agradecía haber llegado tarde a clase y que solo los asientos de en frente estuvieran vacios, eso significaba que estaría a muchos lugares lejos de Arnold, Sid había tomado su acostumbrado lugar, y aunque Arnold trato de pelearlo no tuvo mucha oportunidad de ganar aquella inútil discusión porque la misma dueña no había hecho nada por reclamarlo. Helga dejo ir un suspiro silencioso y se aferro a su carpeta, podía sentir que sus mejillas se encendían, y es que era casi como si tuviera ojos en su espalda, no era necesario decirle que la mirada de Arnold se posaba sobre ella sin ninguna discreción. De repente el salón se había convertido en una rara batalla campal de miradas, Arnold con su mirada fija en ella, Helga con su mirada desviante girando de un lado a otro, el resto de la clase fingiendo demencia y el profesor de literatura tratando de adivinar que pasaba por las cabezas de aquellos jóvenes. Los miraba uno por uno, sus ojos marrones eran chispeantes, algunos podrían decir que podría pasar por familiar lejano del Sr. Simmons, el maestro favorito de la mayoría de los chicos del ultimo año de la preparatoria, aunque tenia algo de excéntrico, muchas locuras en su cabeza pero siempre procurando que sus alumnos enfrentaran sus peores miedos, y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de una dulce escena que bien podría contar tantas cosas en silencio con tan solo esas miradas danzarinas vibrando en el salón de clases. Claro, una historia ¿Qué mas? El ultimo romance de la preparatoria, _¡Oh eso es muy intenso!_ El profesor podría recordar su propia juventud y la pasión con la que se viven las últimas semanas de clases antes de salir al difícil mundo del joven universitario, ¿Qué tal si se enfrentaban a un cruel distanciamiento? Frio destino que les tocaría vivir. ¿A cual de los dos protagonistas elegir? ¿A la de estrellas en sus ojos, o al dueño de una brillante esperanza dibujaba en ojos? Difícil debate interno pero primero son las damas, ante todo nunca hay que olvidar la caballerosidad.

– Señorita Pataki, usted ha sido la elegida en abrir paso a estas lecturas, enséñenos como se hace – la voz del profesor seguía siendo tranquila pero no perdía la chispa, sabia que de aquella manera la joven no se negaría, no, ella jamás se negaría a un rato, aunque fuese solo una disimulada insinuación.

"_Rayos viejo Reynolds ¿Por qué a mi? Pero nadie reta a Helga G. Pataki y sale victorioso" _la chica se mordió el labio inferior tratando de calmar su nerviosismo para después dibujar una falsa sonrisa para dejar su lugar. Una milésima de segundo necesito para retener en sus pulmones todo el aire que necesitaba para enfrentarse a todo el salón, o mejor dicho a Arnold.

Tomo el pequeño pedazo de papel, pero no era necesario, aquel poema se lo sabia de memoria, tantas veces había estado presente en su mente, y justo en ese momento no había encontrado ni en ella misma mejores palabras para poder decirle a aquel rubio como se sentía.

– Claro profesor – dijo la chica quien ya se encontraba frente a la clase, sus ojos bailaron por todos sus compañeros hasta que encontró esa mirada de la que había estado escapando, no se inmuto, no lo haría más. El pudo casi descifrar la mirada de Helga y en su mente escucho un _"Pon atención cabeza de balón". _Helga opto por sostener su mirada, de forma retadora, y comenzó a recitar:

_Hombres necios que acusáis  
a la mujer sin razón,  
sin ver que sois la ocasión  
de lo mismo que culpáis._

_Si con ansia sin igual  
solicitáis su desdén,  
¿por qué queréis que obren bien  
si las incitáis al mal?_

Helga termino de recitar y el profesor no podía hacer mas que aplaudir, los alumnos hicieron lo mismo, sin duda esa chica era dueña de una fuerza interior extraordinaria, su simple lectura podía transmitir mas de una sensación en los corazones de los oyentes.

– Magistral Geraldine, esto ha sido magistral – el profesor Reynolds la llamo por su segundo nombre, el argumentaba que le parecía mas ella, mas sensible y ella solo chasqueo la lengua tratando de ocultar sus mejillas encendidas, apartando la vista de Arnold quien lucia boquiabierto, sus manos temblaban y su corazón era una bomba explosiva, era como si lo hubiesen zarandeado con toda la elegancia del mundo.

Dejaron de aplaudir y el profesor volvió a tomar palabra – Podría usted, contarnos ¿Por qué ha elegido este poema? – una sonrisa complica se dibujo en el rostro del hombre mirando disimuladamente a Arnold. Un balde de agua fría cayo sobre Helga, sabia que lo hacia con toda la intención, seguramente después le diría _"Era necesario los jóvenes de ahora son tan tercos y obstinados…"_

"_No necesito su ayuda intento de Romeo" _pensó Helga quien trataba de abrir la boca para decir algo – Pues yo verán…– No, eso si que no lo iba hacer – Voy al baño – Helga salió corriendo del salón con aquella tonta excusa, seguramente después se llevaría un buen regaño del profesor pero no le importaba, aun no estaba lista para afrontar sus sentimientos, y menos porque no pensaba perder justo en las narices de aquel que la mantenía presa del dolor.

Pero en cambio para Arnold eso solo podía significar una cosa, una señal de alerta, tenia que actuar rápido, era ahora o nunca y no pensaba en perderla, Su sonrisa se torció tratando de idear algo para hacerlo de inmediato.

* * *

La tormenta no había cesado. Y no, no era que le molestara, al contrario disfrutaba de aquel clima, amaba las lluvias en mayo y lo mejor, combinaba con su gris actitud, había pasado exactamente una semana sin hablar con Arnold, le había sacado la vuelta en la escuela, no le contestaba ni uno solo de sus mensajes, ni sus llamadas y se había prohibido así mismo el acceso a las redes sociales, tenía que dejarlo ir, seguir así solo la haría sentirse peor y lejos de sentirse víctima se sentiría culpable por romper una "relación de ensueño", o como sea que lo catalogaran el resto del grupo de amigos. Nadie tenía que saber su dolor, ni sus sentimientos, y aunque si estuviera en sus manos cambiar las cosas lo haría, pero quien tenía que ponerle fin a su situación era Arnold.

Los rayos que se formaron en el cielo la hicieron que sonriera sin un motivo aparente, al menos ese extraño espectáculo la hacía feliz, admiraba el cielo oscuro aun pesar de que, supuestamente debía ser claro no lo era debido a las inclemencias del tiempo. Caminar de la escuela a su casa bajo la lluvia y solo valiéndose de su paraguas le habían servido para meditar y reflexionar, recordando momentos de su niñez. La brisa le pegaba en su cara, y ella sonreía, solo alguien como ella podía disfrutar de ese clima, por un momento deseo dejar a un lado el paraguas pero sabia que si llegaba empapada al negocio de su padre le haría un reclamo, y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Cualquiera podría sorprenderse de saber que aquella joven gruñona tenia tantos sentimientos, tan puros, tan transparentes, pero su difícil vida la habían llevado a construir ese fuerte escudo que nadie podía derribar, o quizás solo alguien. Al pensar en el tuvo que sonreír, después de todo el no tenia toda la culpa que las cosas fueran así.

Mientras que en otra parte de ese mismo camino un chico rubio corría a todo prisa, a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, miraba su reloj y se daba cuenta que llegaría tarde para recoger su auto que justamente hoy salía del taller después de tener algunas inconveniencias, precisamente aquel día en donde el clima le jugaba mal. Iba rápido, ya estaba totalmente empapado, se había bajado muchas cuadras después del taller debido a que iba fantaseando en el autobús y no se había dado cuenta que ya había pasado su parada. Quería tenerlo a tiempo porque pensaba esa misma noche ir a buscar a Helga, las inclemencias del tiempo no le importarían pero si pensaba invitarla a salir no la haría andar en taxis o autobuses. Volver a pensar en ella significaba tener que sonreír en automático, la gente lo miraba raro ¿Estará bien de la cabeza? Pero a quien rayos le importaba, a el no. Seguía corriendo con el tiempo encima, sin importar que se tuviera que mojar por la lluvia que no veía para cuando cesara, pero esa sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. Ahora entendía con exactitud las locuras que uno es capaz de hacer por amar ¿Qué importaba que para los ojos de los demás fuera ridículo? Cuando lo único que te impulsaba tan solo era su sonrisa, perderse en esos ojos ¡Estas enamorado Arnold! Su propia mente se lo vino a recordar y el era afortunado de poder decir que amaba a alguien… por vez primera… como nunca lo había hecho.

Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, pero el destino los había hecho coincidir nuevamente, Arnold a todo su paso presuroso y Helga en su cálida distracción, el con toda la prisa del mundo, ella con toda la tranquilidad que podía existir. El cielo se lleno de luz, se dibujaron rayos en el que después vinieron a taladrar los oídos de las personas que se daban sitio por el lugar, aunque en realidad solo eran aquellos dos ¿Qué locos podrían ir caminando con esas inclemencias? Y cuando aquella descarga de electricidad cayo sobre la tierra fue como si justamente cayera sobre ellos, aquellas dos almas amantes en silencio. El universo había conspirado a su favor, nuevamente. El estaba demasiado empapado, tanto que su rubio cabello vino a pegar en contra de su cara nublándole la vista con la repentina ráfaga de aire, ella, ella tan solo perdió el equilibrio sobre el asfalto húmedo. Pero no, no la dejaría caer, porque como en su mente lo venia repasando, lo ocurrido muchos años atrás, aquel ángel protector que la lluvia había mandado, nuevamente aparecía. Su fiel caballero que no la dejaría caer. Nunca. El golpe que sufrió azotando su espalda contra la acerca húmeda fue fuerte, pero no tanto como esos arrebatadores brazos que sin saberlo, de un momento a otro, la protegían manteniéndola en contra de su cuerpo, el había sido el colchón para que ella no cayera, el piso no era digno de ella, nada era digno de ella. El paraguas quedo al menos un metro y medio lejos de ella, sus ojos brillaban y sus manos temblaban, recargadas sobre el pecho del hombre que aun la mantenía en contra de si, el se incorporo, pero no dejo de abrazarla. ¡Bendito parque que había sido testigo de tantas escenas de amor! Y esa, sin duda alguna, era una de sus favoritas. Hoy su estrella le había favorecido, y aunque dudo por un momento que el parque fuera un atajo viable, no se había equivocado, mientras ella, ella tan solo había tomado un breve respiro para prepararse con lo que la tarde le tenia planeado a un lado de su padre en sus negocios.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se hicieron más intensos que nunca, y ella que no le temía a nada, ahora le temía a sus propios sentimientos. Quiso decir algo pero le pareció inoportuno, sus brazos que aun la aprisionaban fueron hasta su rostro lo sostuvo cuan frágil pieza de cristal y con toda su escondida pasión busco sus labios, en un beso lleno de ansias, de desesperación, de deseo. Sus labios hablaban mejor de aquella manera que con palabras, ella lo recibió de igual manera, ante ese corazón indomable no había como doblegarse porque desde siempre su corazón había mandado en su vida, y ahora, como muchas veces, la volvía a traicionar pero solo con el. Ella correspondió con la misma pasión desbordante, la lluvia caía a cantaros sobre ellos pero ¡Por favor! ¿Qué importaba? El la tomo con todo el cuidado del mundo, dejando el lugar sobre el suelo quedando de pie. Maravilloso había sido su suerte, su estrella o no sabia a quien agradecerle ese repentino cambio de planes, ahora la tenia ahí, con el, casi como en su sueño, pero esta vez era mejor, era real. ¿En serio esta permitido amar de aquella manera? ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? Nadie lo sabia, ni ellos, pero el tiempo paso y la lluvia no paraba, quien diría que aquello tan solo ocurría en las novelas. Poco a poco, sin siquiera quererlo se fueron separando pero sus brazos aun seguían aferrados el uno al otro.

– Arnold… – articulo la jadeante voz de Helga que trataba de encontrar estabilidad.

– Helga yo…yo…– _¿Qué digo, que le digo? ¡No lo arruines! _Si, claro que no quería arruinarlo y todas las frases que había ensayado para ese momento desaparecieron, lo dejaron a su deriva. Olvido eso y dejo que su corazón hablara. – Lo siento tanto. Perdóname por favor. Te amo, Helga, solo te amo a ti… a ti…– su voz era suplicante como quien le suplicara por su vida a aquel juez que lo ha condenado a muerte, su mirada eran transparente y llena de sinceridad.

Ella se quedo pensativa, lo que toda una vida esperaba ¿Lo dejaría ir así de fácil? No, su amor era mas grande que cualquier cosa – Esta bien, Arnold – susurro con suavidad es que ¿en verdad le era imposible algún día decirle que no a algo a Arnold? – Solo arregla las cosas ¡Ya! – Ese don mandón tan característico en ella tenia que aparecer – Solo una oportunidad mas, espero que sepas aprovecharla – sonrió en automático sintiendo que su corazón volvía a estar completo.

– Si, se lo que tengo que hacer…veras que yo…– Helga coloco un dedo sobre su boca, silenciándolo.

– Ya no digas nada, Arnoldo. No arruines nuestra magia – Helga chasqueo la lengua y Arnold solo negó sonriente con la cabeza haciendo caso a las palabras de Helga, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, perdiéndose solo en ellos dos, olvidándose del mundo y viviendo su amor. Ella confiaba en el y el no la defraudaría.

* * *

La esperaba afuera de su casa, si hubiese sido por el, lo hubiese hecho desde la escuela pero tenia miedo que Cecile le armara un alboroto, lo mejor seria arreglar las cosas en privado y quedar tan buenos amigos como siempre, o al menos eso suponía el que pasaría. Su rostro no podía estar más resplandeciente que nunca, un día antes había podido arreglar las cosas y no dejaría que nadie se la volviera a quitar de su camino. Observaba el reloj con impaciencia, el le había dicho a Helga los planes que tenia para hoy, y aunque lo mejor era primero haber terminado con Cecile y después regresar con Helga su terco corazón no lo había dejado y ella había correspondido, y justo eso era lo que mas fuerzas inyectaban en su ser.

La castaña salió algunos minutos después, tan sonriente y hermosa como siempre, cualquiera diría que era una mujer perfecta, pero no para el, el ya tenia a quien amar, y nunca había sido ella.

– Oh Arnold, me da tanto gusto que después de que todo este mes hayas estado tan extraño por fin decidas que tenemos que arreglar las cosas – su voz era angelical y ese tono francés la hacían sonar bastante seductora.

Cecile bajo de las escaleras y se lanzo en un fuerte abrazo a Arnold, el la recibió pero cuando ella intento besarlo, el la esquivo.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Arnold? – pregunto Cecile zafándose de los brazos de Arnold, el no impuso ninguna fuerza.

– Escucha Cecile, es justo de eso de lo que vengo a hablar contigo…– Arnold tomo aire llenando sus pulmones para darle una explicación.

– ¿Es por esa maldita bruja rubia? – corto Cecile las palabras de Arnold explotando contra el. El abrió los ojos, sorprendido – Lo sabia, si no soy tonta ¿Creíste que jugarías conmigo? – seguía reclamando llena de orgullo herido.

Y justo como Helga le había recomendado, hacerlo mejor a solas porque Cecile seria capaz de arruinar su reputación, hacerlo quedar en mal, o como fuera. A el no le importaba, había tardado en abrir los ojos y no pensaba extender mas el plazo.

– No hables así de ella – defendió Arnold a Helga como quien defiende un tesoro – Lo nuestro se acabo hace mucho, Cecile. Y tu mejor que nadie lo sabia, tu fuiste quien se aferraba a seguir ¿Desde cuando deje de buscarte? ¿De procurarte? Tu solo te engañaste, pero ahora vengo a exigir mi libertad, no pienso estar mas tiempo atado a ti – ¿En verdad era Arnold quien hablaba? Nadie lo creería, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro pero pronto la disimulo.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –

– Porque tu lo sabes, yo lo se, todo el mundo lo sabe. Ahora, por favor Cecile, no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que son.

– Sabes que yo te…te quiero…–

– Si, pero no como una pareja. Sabes que yo también te tengo cariño y no quiero perder tu amistad ¿Podemos ser amigos? – su voz se suavizo, no sabia que terreno pisaba.

– Arnold…– resoplo abrazándose a si misma – Esta bien, amigos – Cecile le extendió la mano a Arnold en señal de que alzaba la bandera blanca, Arnold agradecía el gesto porque no tenia ningún animo de entrar a batalla campal. El se despidió de ella, tenia prisa. Ella se quedo de pie en el portal viéndolo subir a su auto y perdiéndose en el horizonte.

– ¿Amigos? ¿Con que esas teníamos? Nadie juega con Cecile – una sonrisa maliciosa se torció en su rostro, no le dolía en absoluto nada en su corazón, era su orgullo el que estaba herido, y eso era peor.

* * *

_N/A: ¡Hola!_

_Bien, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice esta historia y pido una enorme disculpa a quien esperaba una pronto continuación, pero en serio que por mas que buscaba algo, no se… no llegaba lo que tenia que escribir, luego me aleje un tiempo de esto, y bueno, volví a retomarlo, y saben que no pienso dejar algo a medias, claro que no señores, y menos esta historia que para mi es tan importante porque es como si escribiera una parte de mi vida… y recordar… bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si se, que es algo cursi pero bueno cuando escribo de estos dos no puedo evitarlo, y como les recuerdo esto es apenas el comienzo de una larga historia, los próximos capítulos no digo cuando estarán pero serán pronto porque ya los he planeado._

_Ah, y si también ven un cambio en la historia es el nombre, este me pareció mejor, mas para la historia y por otras cosas que ya después se darán cuenta. _

_Cualquier duda, queja, comentario o sugerencia, ya saben, aquí abajo se puede hacer. _


End file.
